Learning To Fight Again
by Poppy Valentine
Summary: Following a severe injury that leaves Wade Barrett out of the ring and severely depressed, he meets a girl who will help him get back in to the ring, and so much more. But will he realize it in time? Wade Barrett/Dolph Ziggler/OC Please review as its my first story on here i would love the feedback and i have a part 2 if i get enough
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Worst Three Months of my Life**

**June 2012: **

_It has been a shit three months_, I thought to myself; I couldn't believe that when I was about to start the most important six months of my career I had got injured; I was still bitter about that oaf Paul throwing Nick out of the ring how he did, he'd pushed Nick clumsily into me, injuring my arm. I was even more pissed off that the powers-that-be had placed me in the match, when they knew that I was still suffering from the Elimination Chamber the previous night. The WWE infuriated me at times.

They were even pissed off because I'd swore on TV that night, no thought to the fact that my arm was facing in the opposite direction to what it was supposed to and that the pain was unbelievable, unbearable almost. They were only worried about me shouting 'fuck' on TV.

The prognosis of my arm wasn't good, they said that I would be out of the ring for four to five months and it may be longer dependant on how surgery went. I actually felt so depressed it was unbelievable. The way WWE was I would be forgotten by both the writers and the audience by the time I got back. The days after surgery were long and monotonous.

They said that surgery had gone well but that I would have to be eased back into the ring gradually, and that I may have to modify the moves that I used before, which didn't go down to well with me or my bosses. There were times when I wondered whether I may as well give up and just go home, perhaps my WWE career wasn't meant to be. There was no way I would settle for second best, I wouldn't be just an average wrestler I would rather not wrestle at all!

The month of June came round and I was still not back in the ring, or even close to it. I went into see Paul and ask whether I could go home for a short time; I really needed to get my head together, and away from the stress of not being able to get in to the ring. I found it difficult even watching the shows at the moment, knowing it should be me out there, getting the push, getting the title it was driving me mental.

"I just need to get away to sort my head out" I told Paul "I've already been told that I may have to modify my move set and I just don't want to come back a lesser person than I was before it would crucify me" I admitted

"Look" Paul replied to me "you are working on maybe and possibilities here. I've had some of the worst injuries ever yet I've always come back and proved time and time again that I was one of the best in the ring"

"I know, I just don't know whether I can get back to the level I was before"

"The problem with you at the moment is your attitude" I could tell Paul was getting a little annoyed "If you don't believe you are going to be back to your best then you never will be, and you may as well give up now"

"Maybe I will" I mumbled in defiance

"Ok that's fucking bollocks Stu and you know it is" Paul almost shouted at me "take a few weeks off, you can continue your rehab in the UK, and either come back with a Positive Mental Attitude and a desire to work your ass off or you know what don't come back at all"

"Fine" I shouted at Paul, knowing that he was right and not wanting to admit it "See you whenever" and I stomped out the door;

_Well that went well_, I thought to myself and knew that it was me in the wrong here; A short while later I texted Paul saying "look im sorry, you're right I just need this time to discover what I really want to do now; I will keep in touch, perhaps do some promo work for the tour while im over?"

"Yeah mate I know it's difficult, but you will get there" he texted back "Good idea about the promo stuff, I will speak to Vince about it; can't let you get lazy whilst being looked after by mummy"

"bollocks" was all I sent back with a slight smile on my face and I walked out the WWE offices that afternoon not knowing when or if ever I was going to be back there; I sighed to myself, WWE had been such a big part of my life I wasn't sure whether I could leave it all behind.

The next few days were a bit of a blur of getting ready, sorting travel and saying a few goodbyes to my closest friends in the business such as Stephen, and Drew.

"You better get your ass back soon" Stephen wrote "who else can I bloody talk to about football?"

"What you enjoy the piss taking when Liverpool lose again?" I joked

"Fuck off" was the all the reply I got back

Finally the time had come to leave my home in Tampa and go back to my real home in Preston. England; It was funny but I had a heavy heart as I boarded the plane, I wasn't sure what I was going to come back to, or whether I would have a reason to come back at all; The flight gave me far too much time to think, something tried not to do too much of these days. The more I thought, the more depressed I became, and the more I drank. I knew that I hadn't got a drink problem, but I knew I was becoming increasingly reliant on drink to get me through my days, the dull schedule was killing me.

I guess the other problem was the fact I was still a single bloke, yes I have had a few one night stands on tour and wasn't short of female attention but no one had really caught my eye at all, no one id want to spend my life with long term. I sighed to myself and ordered myself another beer. At least that's a positive, as US drinks were a load of shit.

At last the plane arrived at Manchester Airport, and I trudged off and waited for my bags "always the fucking last ones" I mumbled to myself as the long wait continued ten minutes later

"Excuse me" a small voice said to my right "could I have an autograph?"

I turned round to see a small face smiling, pen and book held out from her hands

"Of course" I smiled,. _At least one person remembers me_ I thought to myself

I finally got my bags, and through the final part of customs and entered the arrivals area of the airport, my best friend Sean was there waiting for me, we had been friends from school as young boys and remained in touch since then. It was really good to see him that's for sure

"Hey Man, how are you doing?" he said warmly

"Good now I'm home" I replied to him and I meant it, it felt good to be back on familiar ground.

"How's the elbow" he asked

I grunted at him

"That good then" he replied sarcastically

"It's ok for doing normal things but it's not strong enough to get back in the ring yet. It's so frustrating"

"I can imagine" he replied "oh well let's make the most of the time you have home, we don't get to see you that often"

"Yeah" I grinned "let's hit the pub tonight and get wasted"

And that's what I did that night, and the night after until the days became a blur, and the nights became one long party. It was after another late night and I was suffering from yet another hangover that my phone buzzed. I groaned as I saw the name of the person who was ringing, but had no choice but to answer it.

"Stu" the voice almost shouted down the phone "What the **fuck** are you doing man?"

"Hey Paul" I whispered not trusting myself not to vomit if I moved even slightly.

"Don't fucking hey me, you idiot. I heard you haven't been going to physiotherapy sessions, and now I get passed a paper which shows you fucking falling over pissed out your head in the street! What the fuck is going on?"

"Didn't think I was being fucking monitored while I was home" I replied angrily

"No you're not, but I don't expect to have stories about the women you have been picking up, or you pissing up a wall in the street! Sort yourself fucking out Stu or else you will be back in the UK permanently" I heard the phone click

I took a deep breath, I knew he was right but I literally just couldn't motivate myself to get back into shape, in my mind I was already halfway out of the door and may never get back in again. I dragged myself out of bed, got a shower and got dressed; I had promised to give my mum a call, I knew she had been worried about me so I reluctantly called her number and waited for the lecture I was about to receive

"Hey mum it's me" I started when she answered

"Oh hi Stu, nice of you to **finally** call" she said sarcastically

"Mum I really don't need the lecture right now. I'm not feeling that great at the moment"

"Oh I wonder why" she said "Stu you really really need to get yourself together, you have worked too hard to throw it all away now"

"I know mum it's just I don't think I can get back to where I was before"

"Well you will never know if you don't try" she paused "look why don't you come and stop with us for a bit, I just don't think being with Simon twenty-four seven is helping you right now"

The thought of going back to my parents didn't fill me with any pleasure at all but I knew in my heart she was right. If I didn't get my act together my career was over before it had really begun, and I didn't genuinely know what I would do without it. As much as it felt that one foot was out of the door, I didn't want to be shoved the rest of the way out. It was my choice and mine alone.

"Ok" I heard myself say reluctantly "I will come over just for a couple of weeks, I have to go stateside in a month if everything goes to plan (yeah right!) so I want to come and see you anyway"

"Good" I heard my mum reply, sounding pleased

"Hang on" I interrupted her "on one condition that you don't lecture me or try and mother me let me deal things in my own way and I promise you I will really make an effort to get myself sorted out"

"Deal" she replied "I think this is your last chance Stu. You need to get it right"

"Yeah I know. Look see you later" I sighed, and said my goodbyes

I was dreading the journey up to Manchester to my parents' house, one because I think living with them is going to drive me mental, more so than I already am, and two because I still feel very hung-over. But I knew I had to face it sooner or later so I got my stuff together as quick as possible and jumped into the car and set off on the short journey.

To say the next couple of days were fractious was an understatement. My parents weren't overly sympathetic with my melancholy nature and were very vocal in their displeasure. I began to think that I needed to just return to the states to face the music. I had Paul on my case almost daily, and I felt very lonely and depressed. The barhopping had been a way to avoid that but not anymore, not here.

Today was going to be even worse, as I had to go to physiotherapy and I knew I hadn't been for a while therefore this one may be a difficult one; I got ready grudgingly, chucked the usual stuff in my bag and headed out in the car. I looked at the clock, I was going to be really early therefore I decided to nip into the City Centre and grab a quick drink and some food for later.

I walked up to Costa and grabbed a fruit juice and a sandwich to have after my appointment and sat down just to kill some time, and not think about the session that was ahead – I hate them with a passion.

"Excuse me" I heard a voice say "Look I'm really sorry to bother you but there are no seats at all and I'm going to look a real idiot sitting on the floor drinking my tea, would you mind if I just sat down, I wouldn't bother you at all"

I looked up and saw a woman, must have been in her early-thirties looking flustered carrying a tray which she would drop if she didn't put it down.

"Yeah sure" I replied "I will be leaving soon"

"Thanks so much" she smiled at me, _she has a lovely smile_ I thought to myself "Im so clumsy if I had stood there any longer I would have been wearing that tea" she laughed, and sat down

"No worries" I smiled back at her, there was something about her that put me at ease straight away,_ stupid_ I thought "My names.."

"Stu" she smiled at me "I know who you are, that's why I was a bit reluctant to ask I thought you may want your space"

I looked at her in astonishment, and a little hesitantly "Oh didn't realise you were a fan" I started but she jumped in to correct my next words

"Don't worry" she said quickly "I'm not after a photo, autograph or any of that crap; I really did just need to sit down, I will move if you want?"

I felt bad "no no its ok, im not much company atm that's all, I apologise for my rudeness" I looked at her wondering her name

"My names Lisa" she replied "really pleased to meet you" and she gave me a beaming smile. All of a sudden my day got just a little bit better

What I didn't realise at that time, and it's funny looking back and recollecting later, that it was this chance encounter and this meeting that would completely change my life for the better…Fate is a funny thing


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm Not Going To Stalk Him Honestly**

Molly and I were sitting at my house doing the usual thing, watching and talking about wrestling and in particular our favourite boys. Molly, if you didn't know, loved John and I, well I loved Nick and Stu aka Dolph and Wade; We were both close followers of WWE

"I really really wish Stu would come back soon" I sighed "It's just not the same"

"Yeah I know" Molly said "it seems like forever since he got that injury"

"I fucking hate Big Show" I grumbled "I'm sure Stu would've had a decent Mania match if he hadn't got injured"

"But he will when he gets back, I'm sure he will get a push" Molly tried to cheer me up as usual.

"Hmmmm I don't know. I look at his twitter and he seems really down" I said worriedly "I know he's been ranting on about football, but you know me I can see behind all that and he just seems so angry and fed up"

"Yeah, maybe you are really good at sensing these things"

"I wish I wasn't sometimes" I replied with a thin smile "Makes me worry more"

"You can't help caring" she told me with a shrug

"I know" and looked back at my phone where his twitter page was open and what I saw made my heart jump a little "Molly!"

"What" Molly looked at me hearing the tone in my voice.

"Stu is coming home to England for a time" I said sadly "That's bad news; it means he's going to be out for longer"

"It's good he will be spending time with his family though" she once again tried to cheer me up "Perhaps you can go and stalk him" she laughed

"Don't give me ideas" I laughed too "You know me, I will do it"

"I am sure he will do some promo work over here, so maybe we could go and see him then?" she offered.

"Yeah we can" I smiled happily "be good to see how he is – in person"

I must admit the thought of actually meeting Stu outside of a WWE setting was quite exciting to me. Seeing them during tours was a little restrictive and was usually entailed just getting a hi and bye from them. I decided then that I would go to any promotional events that he did, just so I could pass on my support for him, and to chat with him about some of his football rants. I smiled to myself at the last thought

The days dragged on however, and no promotional stuff with him or for him came up, in fact I became more and more worried about Stu's state of mind. His tweets became more random and seemed drunk at times. My worry was compounded by newspaper reports showing him shouting at fans, and falling over drunk. I believed if I could get to him I could help, I know that sounded mad but I seemed to know what he was thinking, how his mind was working and that I could help him through whatever was going through his mind right now; The problem was I hadn't a clue how to find him

"Molly" I said to my friend on the phone that night a few days after our original conversation "Would you think I was crazy if I just got on a train to Manchester tomorrow?"

"Oh no" Molly laughed "I would do the same for John. We are talking about Stu right?"

"Yeah. And I know you would" I sighed "thing is I know that he's tweeted about a rehab session in Manchester and that he may do some shopping, therefore the Arndale Centre may be my best bet? It's a real long shot but I feel like I have to try?"

"Just go Lisa" Molly reassured me "I think for your own peace of mind you have to give it a go"

"Thanks Molly. I will call you tomorrow"

"You better do that" she laughed

I felt a little stupid getting on the train the following day, doubting myself. I hadn't a clue what I was going to do, or where I was going to go but it was a road trip and I needed to try; Like Molly said it was for my own peace of mind.

The train journey went quickly, and I arrived in Manchester around midday, I knew Stu had tweeted about leaving for his rehab session so I knew if he went shopping I wouldn't have missed him; I wandered round the shops for a while picking up a few bits so I didn't seem like some sad loner just wandering round for the sake of it, until I became a bit fed up and despondent about it all. I was waiting for him to come to me and I was making no progress. Deciding to go for a coffee, I found a Costa round the corner

"Can I have a tea" I asked the woman at Costa and looked round to see if there were any seats available, I spied one out the corner of my eye. Paying quickly, I headed towards it.

"fucking hell" I said under my breath as a mum and child sat down at it; I looked round and there were no seats anywhere "story of my life" I mumbled and was almost about to sit down on the floor like a hobo until I saw a man sitting on his own at a 6 person table. There was no indication that he waiting for anyone else to arrive. It was a waste of space and one of my pet hates.

"Ignorant bastard" I mumbled to myself and decided to go over and plonk myself down on his table; whether he liked it or not I needed somewhere to sit too. I walked over….. And then hesitated. Then looked at the man again

"No fucking way" I said a little too loudly and a couple of people looked at me almost instantly, shooting me an odd look. I looked again and I saw a familiar face, one id been looking for all bloody day!

_Shit_ I thought to myself _what do I do now. _I decided that it was now or never, and walked over to the man sitting at the table.

"Excuse me. Look I'm really sorry to bother you but there are no seats at all and I'm going to look a real idiot sitting on the floor drinking my tea, would you mind if I just sat down, I wouldn't bother you at all"

The man looked up at me as though I was the village idiot. It made me blush "yeah sure. I will be leaving soon" he replied to me although his eyes showed that he would rather do anything else but speak to me.

I sighed to myself and replied with a forced smile on my face "Thanks so much, I'm so clumsy if I had stood there any longer I would have been wearing that tea" my attempt at a joke sounded really pathetic even to my own ears and I almost silently groaned.

"No worries" he smiled at me. _It is a bit more genuine this time _I thought, at least I hoped it was. "My name is.."

"Stu" I replied all too quickly "I know who you are, that's why I was a bit reluctant to ask, actually" _oh shit_ I thought to myself that was the worst thing to say. I added "I thought you may want this space to yourself"

His face became more suspicious still and I heard the word fan mentioned; I cursed myself "Don't worry" I said quickly "I'm not after a photo, autograph or any of that crap; I really did just need to sit down, I will move if you want?" I was making a total prick of myself now and regretting tracking him down. I saw now that all he wanted was a bit of peace.

"No no it's ok, im not much company at the moment that's all. I apologise for my rudeness" he replied, and I could have cried for the sudden sadness that I saw in his eyes. Sometimes I wished I wasn't such an empathetic person.

"My names Lisa" I said softly "I'm really pleased to meet you"

I couldn't believe my luck, here was my fave WWE wrestler talking to me, over a cup of tea. I almost beamed outwardly and then checked myself

After a minute I said "You seem lost in your own world" and he looked up at me, surprised.

"You could say that" he replied "My last few months, as you may know, haven't been the best of my life"

"Yeah I know about the injury" I said but didn't ask how it was progressing; I guessed that he would be fed up with that question "You got a timeframe for being back in the ring?"

"Well I would know if I could motivate myself to go to physio" he admitted

"You haven't been going?" I asked even though I knew the answer, both from his admission and from his tweets.

"No. I don't know, I just feel like shit and can't motivate myself" he suddenly looked up at me "Christ, I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm telling you this shit."

"Hey don't worry" I said quickly "I tend to find that people gravitate towards me with their worries. I guess having a Psychology background helps with that"

"You're a Psychologist?" he asked "God do I need one of those"

"Well my background is in Psychology yes." I looked up at him, wanting to reach out to him so much. It was instinct now, almost second nature. "Look" I started "I know this may seem ridiculous but I feel what you are going through. You don't know me from Adam, but I am a really good listener, I would love to help. Not as a fan but as someone who knows what it's like to not have anyone to talk to who understands, and also someone who knows what it's like to feel a bit alone"

Stu looked at me "Thanks Lisa" He replied "You do seem to get how I'm feeling that's for sure, and I could do with a kick up the ass at times" He laughed "But it does feel a bit weird that you are a fan, and that I don't know you if you know what I mean?"

I felt a little disappointed but I was determined not to part our chance meeting without something.

"I understand" I smiled trying to put over some optimism "But I do know that you shouldn't be sitting here right now and instead be at a physio session to get yourself back in that ring as soon as possible; You need to be there Stu" At this he looked up at me and smiled too "and you know what? As a fan I **need** you to be there as well. I miss your presence in that ring a lot and most of all I don't like seeing your tweets that to me make it obvious that you are unhappy."

"Do they really?" Stu looked surprised again. I wondered how many of them he actually read after writing.

"Maybe not to everyone" I admitted. "But I can see through a lot of them. Whether you are ranting about football, or having stupid lawyers on your Twitter, or just talking about life. To me it's obvious you are struggling and sometimes you don't have to"

Stu just looked at me emotion showing on his face "You're right of course. I have struggled so much it's unreal, and I guess that was my outlet at times. I didn't realise that I was so transparent, at least not to you"

"I see more than most" I admitted "Look" I said while I scribbled my number on a bit of napkin "Here is my number. I'm not giving it to you because I want anything from you, any favours. I just want to help you get back in that ring. You can even pay me for the privilege" I laughed, and he smiled at this seemingly amused. "If you don't call then that's fine, but just remember you have one fan out there that knows how you're feeling. I will be around in November when you tour over here, rooting for you, and I will be in New York in April expecting you to be in the main event"

"You're going to Mania?" he asked. I wondered what else I could surprise him with.

"I am indeed" I grinned "And I also expect you to get up and get to that physiotherapy session and I expect a tweet from you telling me that you have gone"

"It's a deal" he returned my grin as he took the napkin which had on my phone number and my twitter name. "I won't promise anything Lisa. But I will promise right now that I will go to that physiotherapy session, and I will tell you on Twitter just so I don't have you moaning at me on there" He winked.

"Cheeky sod" I laughed "I don't moan, I just give sound advice! And that's fine, you know where I am if you need me. And well if you don't need me then that's fine as well"

Stu got up off the table, and I stood as well. To my surprise he came over and gave me a quick hug "Thanks. Lisa."

"For what?"

"For believing that I can do this. You have given me more motivation than anyone has over the last two months and that's a miracle already. I may be in touch soon"

"Don't make any promises" I told him "Just know that I'm here if you need to talk"

Stu said his goodbyes and walked away, I sighed and sat down again wondering if that was the last that I would hear of him until November. I got out my phone to check twitter. To my surprise I had got a mention.

It read.

_ CometoLife you are a hard taskmaster but a good one. Thank you for giving me that kick up the ass xxx_

I looked up to where I had seen Stu go. He was still there and I saw him looking at me, smiling. I shyly smiled back and glanced down at my phone, writing out a quick tweet

_ wadebarrett lots more where that came from. Now go and get yourself back in that ring _

_ CometoLife Bossy cow! Btw if you direct message me too much I will unfollow you ;) (Btw what's the story behind your Twitter Name?)_

_ wadebarrett of all the cheek! I could do the same to you! (It's the title of my favourite song)_

_ CometoLife haha! Speak soon Lisa. And thanks _

I looked up again, and he waved at me walking off. He may not phone me, _or even meet me again_ but even if it was only today then I'd made a bit of a difference and I was happy. This morning, I fancied that man with a passion, but now all I wanted to do was help him, to be there for him as a friend, and that was good enough for me. It was all that he needed right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Long Road Back**

_Well that was a bit weird_ I thought to myself as I left the woman id just met and set off for my first physiotherapy session for a while. No, I checked myself, it was actually quite nice. I had no reason to think I would phone her, but for some reason I didn't get rid of her number and just put it in my back pocket; Thing is, for some reason I wanted to keep in touch with her.

Only a few steps from the Costa entrance I got out my phone and found her on twitter using the info she had given me and clicked to follow her. I had a quick look through her timeline and smiled to myself. She certainly didn't think the sun shined out of our backsides that was for sure; I laughed out loud at some of her tweets to me, Nick and Drew and I was annoyed that I hadn't seen them previously

_ wadebarrett you DO know that some of us females know more about football than you guys don't u #livinginthedarkages_

I chuckled to myself, I hadn't even realised I hadn't replied to any women about football before now I must change that. I sent her a couple of semi sarcastic tweets, and I got more in response. Funny that this woman had made me smile more than anyone in the last thirty minutes. Don't get me wrong, I don't fancy her, she isn't my type but her calmness seemed to calm me down, and quell some of the demons in my head. Funnily enough, I wanted to go to physiotherapy now, not just for me but to show her I did have the motivation to get back into the ring. I realised I didn't even know whether she lived in Manchester or not. It could be that she would have left before I even got out of Physiotherapy, and for some reason that made me feel a bit sad.

I got into the car, and set off for my first physio session. It was a car ride that seemed to go on forever. That's when my good mood disappeared; the session went as well as I thought it would go – crap! My physio told me that my lack of work would set me back another few weeks and that my timeline to return, rather than being mid-July would be beginning of August at least.

"Fuck" I thought to myself "that's me missing Money In The Bank" I could have kicked myself; I knew that the bosses were thinking of putting that briefcase on me and now that was out of the window! I really wanted to smack that great oaf Paul in the face, but I knew I had myself to blame for a lot of this, if I hadn't been such a dickhead I would have been well on my way to recovery now.

I thanked the physio after the session finished, and booked to go back again in a couple of days and headed off to drown my sorrows at the nearest pub. Once again i took out my phone to look at my Twitter mentions.

_ wadebarrett how did it go? Hope you are still smiling_

_No chance_, I thought to myself

_D CometoLife it didn't go well __ look, are you still around? Do you fancy a chat later?_

_D wadebarrett well, I have to get back by last train, although I could book a cheap hotel I guess_

_D CometoLife I don't want to be a pain, but could do with a chat; say we meet up around 730? I will buy you dinner if you're lucky! _

_D wadebarrett haha you're on, though I don't have anything to wear so nowhere posh_

_D CometoLife I will meet you at Costa __ seems appropriate I guess_

_D wadebarrett haha sure does see you then_

I smiled to myself as I got into my car. I don't know how she does it but she has a way of making me smile. I felt calmer than I did a few minutes ago, and instead of driving to a bar I drove the short distance home to break the news to my mum

"Going to be beginning of August now before im back in the ring" I told her

"Well that's only about 6 weeks" she reassured me

"I know seems like forever though" I sighed "but in other news I'm heading off out tonight so don't wait up"

"Really? With Sean?" I could sense the disapproval in her voice

"Actually no" I smiled "this may sound weird but with a woman I met at the coffee shop today" To be honest it sounded ridiculous even saying it out loud.

"Really?" my mum smiled and raised her eyebrows

"No it's not like that" I told her, and then proceed to explain what Lisa had told me, her background and how the things she had said to me had made perfect sense and that she made me feel calmer inside. It felt like I could talk to her about anything

"So it's not a date then?" Mum quizzed me again.

"No it's not like that. I would actually like to make it a formal arrangement if things go okay tonight. I can't expect her to sit and listen to my rubbish for nothing" I laughed to myself

"And does she feel the same?" my mum asked. She shot me a look, warning me "Just be sure she knows the ground rules. You don't know whether this woman likes you in another way, so just be careful"

"It will be fine" I promised "that is what she's trained to do"

"Ok then" my mum smiled "I hope it all goes well, and perhaps we may get to meet her in the future"

I laughed at my mum's less than subtle intentions "Mum, you are terrible"

She looked at me sadly "You know that's the first time I've seen you even smile since you got here Stu" I looked at her in surprise "If that's the effect that she has had in one afternoon then you need to keep her close, even if it's just a professional relationship"

"Yeah I know" I admitted "It's funny how something so random has turned into a positive"

I gave my mum a quick hug and went off to get myself sorted for the evening; I actually felt a bit nervous, _I don't fancy her _I told myself again. _I just felt comfortable around her and that was a miracle by itself_; I did wonder once or twice how she feels about me, but I put that thought out my head as I got into the shower, washed myself down and then put on my favourite jeans and shirt and splashed on some after shave. I looked at myself in the mirror. I actually looked like Stu tonight. Not some half crazed man who didn't give a shit about life. Perhaps the road back wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be.

I looked at my watch, seven pm. _time to get out of here_ I thought and I almost ran down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and was about to walk out the door when my mum called me from the kitchen doorway.

"Hm. professional relationship eh?" she chuckled "I have not seen you this enthusiastic since school prom Stu"

"Sh mum" I smiled at her "It isn't like that I promise" I quickly put on my coat and looked up to find her laughing at me and I couldn't help but smile. I gave her a quick hug goodbye.

"See you later" I told her, and walked out the door to meet the woman who had had such a strange effect on me in such a short space of time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Evening Full Of Surprises**

I looked down at my Direct Messages again. Had he really asked me out to dinner? I thought to myself I picked up my phone and rang my best friend.

"Molly" I said to her excitedly "you never guess what just happened"

"What?" she asked.

"Stu asked me out to dinner" I almost jumped, butterflies flitting about in my stomach.

"You're joking. Are you going?"

"Of course I am" I replied but then bit my lip "thing is though if I am going to help him get past his issues I can't get involved with him in that way. It needs to remain professional"

"Are you going to be able to do that?"

"Yeah I can" I said although I wasn't too convinced that I meant it. "He needs me to be a friend and nothing more. I don't think I'm his type anyway, so that will make it easier"

"Get him to introduce me to John?" she laughed

"Haha baby steps. It will happen though" I reassured her and said my goodbyes.

I needed to go out and buy something to wear as all I had were the clothes I was wearing. I wandered around Manchester and found a short black dress and a pair of heels to try on whilst window shopping. I looked at myself in the mirror of the dressing room nervously. I do not have much confidence to be honest and at that moment I nearly messaged Stu and said I wasn't coming but with a few deep breaths and a stern talking to myself I carried on.

I brought a few different pieces of make-up and got some perfume samples from Debenhams. Finally I decided that I needed to go back to my hastily booked hotel and get ready. I was already running behind and being late was not an option.

This particular hotel held good memories for me, it was where id stopped for the X Factor tour a few months earlier and had some fantastic times that week with my friends - so I wandered in with a smile on my face and once at my room jumped in the shower.

Thirty minutes, and much self-doubt later, I was ready. I put the finishing touches to my hair and looked at myself in the mirror, I felt my heart racing and I tried to calm myself down. I looked decent, the dress looked good, my newly lightened hair looked shiny and well styled, but I certainly wasn't a diva and definitely no Victoria (who I knew Stu had been dating a while back) I reminded myself that this wasn't about getting Stu into bed, but helping him get over his demons that were holding him back from the ring, the place he loved. But reminding myself really didn't work.

My phone buzzed and I answered it as I walked out the door

"I thought it was a little ridiculous if I kept contacting you through Twitter when I have your number, so here's mine if you need it"

I smiled to myself "Thanks Stu that means a lot. See you soon?"

"You bet"

I wandered down to the Arndale Centre, feeling a tad overdressed when I walked in between the shoppers but just put my head down and focused on getting to our meeting point. I eventually got to Costa (after getting lost a few times as per usual) and saw that Stu was already there waiting for me. My heart raced even more from nervousness once I saw him and I breathed deeply. He turned round and saw me when I got close and I saw his face break into a big smile

"Wow Lisa, you scrub up well" he said to me

"Haha is that what passes as a compliment these days" I giggled slightly

"I guess I'm not too good at this sort of stuff" he chuckled

I smiled at him "Nah you're off the hook. It's better than anything I've got for years" I admitted

"Really? That sucks"

"It's fine" I said quickly and moved to change the subject "Now where are we off to?"

"I know a quiet Italian place just around the corner. Is that okay?"

"That's awesome, I love Italian"

We walked together towards the restaurant and I was surprised how quickly we got there. When we arrived, we were seated immediately and ordered drinks (_I mustn't get drunk_ I thought to myself)

"Come on, now" I said to Stu "How did it go? I know I'm charming but I got the impression that you wanted me for more than just my company tonight"

Stu looked up and smiled at me "Wow you don't pull any punches do you?"

"Sorry" I said "But I find that if I don't ask directly then it's easy to get side-tracked and I think that you need to talk tonight"

Stu nodded "Yeah you're right" he confessed "today was tough. My Physiotherapist told me I wouldn't be back until August and that sucks as there were plans for me to win the Money In The Bank match mid-July it just hit me a bit hard after everything else. It's my fault though"

"Have they told you that's a definite time-frame or that it's a realistic timeframe?" I asked

"Realistic timeframe" he admitted again.

"Okay, so there is a chance that with the right attitude and work ethic that you could be back sooner?"

"I guess…" Stu said hesitantly

"No I guess" I said determinedly "You need to believe that if you work hard enough, and truly believe that it's possible that you could be back for that match. Come on, I don't want Cody winning it" I laughed

Stu smiled at me again, but it held longer this time. "You really believe that?"

"I do. I don't say anything I don't mean" I looked into his eyes trying to convey the belief I had in him; He stared back at me, and something passed between us that I couldn't pinpoint. Stu quickly looked away, and my heart was racing; I tried to recollect myself I was annoyed with myself. _I can't help him if I become too close_ I thought.

"You have caused such a difference in me in just one day" Stu said in wonder "I was at the bottom before I met you this morning and although I don't feel great I feel calmer when you are around me" he grabbed my hand "Thankyou"

"That's what I'm here for" I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Look, I don't know how to say this but shall we make this a more formal arrangement? I don't expect you to sit and listen to me and my problems for nothing"

I wasn't sure what to say. Part of me wanted to say yes straight away as at least it meant that I would see him regularly, but part of me felt weird taking money off him as my own feelings were already more than a professional relationship should be.

"Did I say something wrong?" Stu asked worriedly

"No, no" I quickly reassured him "it just feels weird taking money from you when it's something I want to do anyway, I don't need it honestly"

"Lisa, I have the money and I can't think of anything better to spend it on at the minute so please don't feel weird about it"

"Okay" I conceded "as long as it covers my expenses and time then im fine with it" we shook hands and the deal was done. We both slightly smiled at each other, and I wondered whether I could remain totally objective about this.

Our meals were superb, and I drank far too much wine than I should have and we shared some heated banter about the state of football, and my football team in general. We discovered that we have very similar music tastes as well which made conversation easy, I couldn't believe how much we had in common. I think we both laughed more that night than we had in a long time

"Do you want to go to a club" Stu asked me as we prepared to leave the restaurant

"I don't think I can cope with teen dance music" I admitted with a laugh "Im getting old"

Stu smiled understandingly "I know of a club not far from here that plays rock and indie music if that's more to your taste?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Great" Stu put his arm out, and I linked my arm in his. We walked down the street chatting happily. The club wasn't far away and once we entered I heard the familiar tones of Journey blasting out of the speakers.

"Excellent" I said almost to myself "Now this is more my scene"

"Yeah same here" Stu said happily "what are you drinking, or shall we see whether you can really take your drink?" He said to me mischievously.

"Don't start this!" I laughed "You will lose"

"We shall see about that" Stu chuckled and walked up to the bar, ordering 10 shots

I groaned "please don't tell me there is Sambuca there" I had bad memories of Sambuca shots

"There may be a couple" Stu laughed "Come on then let's see who can drink them first"

Never one to back down from a challenge I picked up the first one and clinked the shot glass with his "Im going to regret this"

"When you lose you mean?"

He hadn't taken into account my fierce sense of competition though, and I indeed beat him, although I nearly vomited at the last Sambuca shot.

"Oh My God! That was vile" I managed to groan, putting a hand over my mouth.

Stu laughed heartily "the look on your face was priceless"

"Nice to know my distress was amusing" I replied with mock disgust on my face

The night was a huge success, and I couldn't believe when I looked at my watch that it was nearly three am. At the club, it became a Classic Rock evening, and Stu grabbed my hand, dragging me to the floor once a Guns n Roses number began to play.

"I can't dance to this" I laughed. We had shared a lot of laughs in the last few hours.

"If I can, then so can you" Stu laughed back and jigged around like a man demented, I snorted with laughter

"What do you look like?"

Stu grabbed my hands and spun me round, I knew I was probably very drunk at this point but I just didn't care. All of a sudden the music slowed down and I felt very self-conscious. I began to head back to the bar, when Stu grabbed me

"Don't go" he said sincerely "look I know we need to keep this professional in a way but just dance with me tonight please"

I looked at him, and against my better judgment walked back towards him. My heart was racing.

"I don't know whether this is a good idea or a bad one" I said flustered

"Sh" Stu said softly putting his finger over my mouth "just dance" He put his arms around my waist drawing me closer "Today has made me more positive than I have been for a long time and that's down to you, I just want to dance with you, nothing more"

I relaxed into his arms. _surely a dance can't do any harm_, I reasoned with myself and wrapped my arms around his neck looking into his eyes. I almost melted as he smiled at me and we danced in silence just feeling the closeness of his breath on mine. We looked into each other's eyes, it was as though we couldn't break the gaze, I could feel the tension between us and I knew that if one of didn't stop now we may do something we would regret, I looked away and the moment was broken

The night ended about 15 minutes later, and Stu walked me back to my hotel.

"Do you want to come in for a drink" I asked him. For some reason I just didn't want to let him go

"I can do that" Stu replied, yet he didn't seem too sure

"You don't have to" I said slightly hurt

"I do want to" Stu said softly

We walked into the hotel, me showing my keycard to the security man on the door he seems to recognise Stu. I received confirmation of that scarcely a minute later.

"How are you doing this evening Mr Barrett" he smiled, and so did I but it was at the use of his ring name

"Im okay thank you" Stu replied with a smile "It's ok if I come in for a drink with my friend"

"Sure it's okay" the security guard said with a conspiratorial grin, and I blushed fiercely

Stu looked at me, shook his head and laughed as we walked to the hotel bar "That's a nice shade of red you are going there"

"Sh" I said good naturedly "Why does everyone assume that because I'm with you I have to be sleeping with you"

"I guess that may be the obvious assumption when we walk in together this late at night. Doesn't matter what they think anyway does it?"

"No" I said rather too quickly. Stu laughed again "Come on you" he said as he put his arm round me "let's give them something else to talk about. He held me close as we walked to the bar

The next hour or so went rather quickly, much more quickly than what I would have liked. We talked about his life, career and his plans for the future until we both were falling half asleep in the chairs

"Im going to have to go to bed" I said to him after zoning out for about the hundrethth time

"Yeah im shattered as well" he replied "Here, why don't I walk you to your room and then grab a taxi home?" He called over the security guard before I could respond and asked him to ring a taxi to be here for about fifteen mins time. We walked over to the lifts and entered the first one to arrive

"I have had a wonderful night" I said to him

"So have I" Stu agreed "first one I've had for a long time really. You help me relax and make me feel positive when you are around"

"That's my job" I grinned

"Then you are worth every penny and so much more" he smiled to me

"Of course I am" I grinned "cheap at half the price perhaps I need to charge you more" I hadn't noticed people get in the lift and I heard them stifling giggles and I blushed again. _What did they think I meant!_ I looked round and saw Stu laughing, not even trying to hide it.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" I accused him

"Me? Nah" but he carried on laughing anyway

We got out at the third floor and walked the short distance to my room. I unlocked the door and turned to Stu not knowing quite what to say. My head told me to say goodnight now and walk away, yet my heart was telling me something completely different. My heart, as usual, won. You want to come in for five minutes while you wait for your taxi?

"Yeah as long as you are sure" he replied looking at me intensely

This really isn't going to end well; I thought to myself but walked into the room anyway and shut the door behind me. I took off my shoes next to the door, and was about to turn and offer him a drink from the minibar when I felt a pair of arms round my waist drawing me in close. My heart skipped a few beats and almost stopped altogether. I knew this was wrong, I knew I should pull away but for some reason I just couldn't I wanted it to happen too. Stu must have sensed my hesitation and he whispered in my ear "Just let me have tonight Lisa, I know we are both slightly drunk, I know tomorrow we may regret it but at this moment this seems right just don't push me away"

I felt his lips graze my neck and my whole body trembled with his touch, god I wanted him so badly it was almost surreal. I felt his hands travel down the length of my body, exploring every curve I felt my body reacting to him instantly and I turned round to look at him, our eyes meeting and in that moment any resistance I had left me. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently

"I think you may have saved my life today" he whispered; I felt my eyes fill with tears at the tenderness.

"This is the start of your road back" I replied softly "and Im glad to be a small part of the journey.

He drew me in closer, wrapping his arms tightly round me and kissed me deeply, the kiss becoming more intense as time went on, each of us invading each other's mouth; His hands reached down to the hem line of my dress and pulled it up and over my head; I shivered, not with the cold but the anticipation of what was to come.

I began to undo the buttons of his shirt; I needed to feel the warmth of his body next to mine. Once id removed his shirt, I began to explore his body with my hands, it was more perfect than I had ever imagined and I began to undo the belt of his jeans, feeling his arousal underneath them

"God you feel so good" Stu groaned and then kissing my neck and moving down to my chest every kiss creating sensations that I never even thought possible. I lowered his jeans and boxers and took in every part of him; I began to kiss his chest and lowered my way down to his growing arousal and took pleasure in the moans that escaped his lips as wrapped my mouth around it.

"Fucking hell Lisa you're good" he managed to mouth with a tone barely above a whisper as I took him in deeper, and he grabbed my hair roughly, I could feel him tense up and then he grabbed me under my arms lifting me up to his level again and turned me round so my back was against the wall; He kissed me deeply and lifted my leg so it was round his waist. Drawing back slightly he looked at me and smiled as he entered me, god it felt so good it was so long since id felt this wanted.

His rhythmic thrusts became more intense, and I arched my back tensing and he lifted me up and lay me down on the bed, never stopping. Both of us were close now, and needed the release it would bring. We kissed each other passionately and Stu's thrusts reached their peak and we both reached our climax at the same time. We collapsed into each other's arms and just lay there listening to our hearts beating. Eventually Stu moved and lay down beside me. He looked at me and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand

"Well, that was a bit unexpected" he smiled, satisfied "I promise you that this was not my intention tonight, I just wanted to chat"

I looked at him curiously "you're regretting it already?"

"No im not" Stu reassured me "I just didn't want you to think this is what I set out to do"

I relaxed into his arms "that's ok then. Let's worry about everything else tomorrow"

"Do you want me to go?" he asked me, lifting his head.

"No I don't" I admitted honestly "I don't particularly want to be alone"

Stu looked at me and smiled slow and sweet

"Then I won't go, I don't want to go. I said I wanted tonight with you, and that means all of the night. I know that it can't go any further than tonight, I know that getting too close may affect the working relationship we want to have, but it just felt right tonight and I know that meeting you has really affected my life in the best way possible"

"Thank you" I said genuinely; Stu drew me into his arms and we lay there just enjoying the feeling of not being alone. Both of us have had tough times over the recent months, and being able to relax wasn't something that came easy to me, but I could honestly say that this was the most relaxed I had felt for a long time.

Stu kissed me gently "Goodnight my life saver" he said quietly.

I looked at him, not wanting this moment to end "Goodnight" In what seemed like seconds we both fell asleep in each other's arms, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Morning After and Decisions to Be Made**

I glanced over to where Lisa was still sleeping and smiled to myself. Yesterday was certainly one strange day that's for sure. The irony was that I didn't even think I fancied her at all, she definitely wasn't the type I usually go for but there was something about her that drew me in completely. She murmured something in her sleep, sounded like Simon. Now I knew that she had a son named Simon from the hours we spent talking last night so I assume she was dreaming about things at home.

Now, in the cold light of day I really didn't know how to play this. Do I leave quietly and just get in touch with her later? Do I do what I really wanted to do which was cuddle up next to her and be here when she wakes up?, or do I just walk away now before I did any more damage, and not see her again?

The last one was actually the furthest away from what my heart wanted to do, but in reality it was the most logical one, the one that I should do. I could have cursed myself aloud then and there; I couldn't believe I had ruined one of the best possibilities I had for getting myself mentally right for going back into the ring. _Im such a fuck up_, I thought to myself.

There was no way that we could remain objective and professional now, I sighed, I knew I had made my mind up on what I needed to do, but it wasn't going to make it any less hard to do. I knew she was going to hate me, and that there was no way I was going to be able to keep in contact with her after this but I knew that this was exactly what needed to happen. I couldn't get into a relationship right now, and id ruined any other relationship I could have. I only had one choice…..and that was to walk away.

I got up quietly, and found my clothes in the haphazard pile I had left them the night before; I smiled to myself despite the horrible situation, it really had been a good night. I looked back over to her still sleeping form and nearly lost my resolve and crawled back into bed with her. But I shook myself out my daydream and reluctantly got dressed.

The other thing to decide was whether to leave her a note, send her a message, or just a Direct Message on Twitter. No matter what I would get hold of her- she deserved an explanation. I decided the last one would be too harsh, too detached and that the note was impossible as I had no paper. Instead I decided that the message was probably the easiest option. I knew that I was stalling not wanting to leave but also realized that I had to. I took one last look back over to where she was sleeping peacefully. Feeling my heart sink as I walked out the door.

"Thankyou Lisa" I whispered over to her knowing that she would never hear it "Goodbye" and I closed the door behind me

I walked quickly towards the lift before I could change my mind, got in, and walked out the hotel exit trying to take no notice of the heaviness in my heart. I got to the car park where I'd left my car last night before I realised I had £20 to pay for the parking, "fucking hell" I went to pull out my wallet but then I sighed to myself as I realised I still had to send Lisa a message. I leaned against my car, got my phone out and started to write

"_I really don't know how to start this message, and I know that whatever I write will not be good enough; Yesterday was one of the best days I've had for a long time; Meeting you was a really awesome thing to happen, and I was sure that we could work together, I really wanted that to happen as you are one of the only people that have made me feel good about myself. Last night was wonderful, I haven't felt that happy in a long while, but I know that it has stopped us from having a working relationship now and im so sorry about that; I cannot give you any more of myself than I did last night, im not in a position to start a relationship and to be honest I don't even want to. I just thought that the best thing for both of us was to walk away, but leave you with my thanks for turning my life around a little. I can only hope you don't hate me and that maybe in time we could talk again, even if it's only on twitter. Take care, and thank you; _

_Stu xx"_

I read it back before I finally hit the send button, almost waiting for the nasty reply back, I knew that I would deserve it, but nothing came. To be honest that was worse than getting something back, almost like she couldn't be bothered to reply, was too upset, or more likely to angry. The idea that she hadn't even got my text yet didn't cross my mind. I let out a long breath and started my car wondering what she was thinking, what she was doing. I needed to get her out my head and started my car and drove home to the inevitable inquisition that I would get from my mum.

"Dirty Stop Out" was the first thing my mum said to me as I got home

"Don't mum im not in the mood" I said rather grumpily

"What's up with you? You obviously had a good night"

"Yeah I did" I admitted "But what did we say before I went out, that if I didn't keep my distance I couldn't work with her professionally and now I've totally ruined that"

"But why keep it professional if you have feelings for her. She can help you if you are in a relationship as well"

"Because im in no position to give her anything more, and to be honest I don't want to" I confessed knowing what my mums reaction was going to be "She isn't really my type, it just happened and it meant nothing"

"Wow that's a bit shallow Stu" my mum was not impressed I could tell

"Look I really like her as a friend, and as someone who makes me feel good about myself but nothing more"

"I think you are just trying to convince yourself of that" she accused

"No im not" I said angrily "I wanted to work with her, to make me feel more positive about myself and now I've ruined that so sorry if I'm uncomfortable talking about it"

I stormed out the room, and into the bedroom that had become more like my prison; all of a sudden I couldn't wait to get home to Tampa. The one thing Lisa had done for me was cleared my head about my future and what I wanted. I wanted to get back in the ring that's for sure and I knew what I had to do. The thing was, as quickly as that positivity came, it disappeared and the darkness descended and I slumped on my bed shutting my eyes, trying to shut the world out, but it didn't work; I sighed and looked at my phone. No messages received it told me

"Bollocks" I thought to myself, A minute passed and then my phone buzzed

"How are things going" it was Paul, I was disappointed

"Im okay mate. I went to Physio yesterday and he said five to six weeks before I am back"

"That's good to know!" Paul replied "we will be glad to see you back, we need you back"

"Cheers mate be good to be back" I replied saying it but not really believing it

After a few minutes I ended the call and with my phone still in my hand I had a look at Twitter. I saw the usual messages from the fans, the usual shit from the haters but no message from Lisa. _Guess that was the last I was going to hear from her_ I thought.

I noticed that she was still following me, however, so I guess that's a positive. I didn't know why I still cared, I had made my position clear from the start and in that message but I really didn't want her to hate me, despite that. Her feelings of me mattered a lot for some reason that I couldn't explain, and frankly didn't want to.

I closed my eyes and must have dozed off, because when I woke up it noon.

"Shit" I thought to myself, whispering it aloud and looked down at my phone in hope, there were two messages; My heart dropped despite my earlier hope as I saw one was from Lisa. It read.

"_I don't blame you for leaving the way you did this morning, I did warn you last night that we were doing the wrong thing but I guess neither of us wanted to listen; I thought long and hard about whether to write this message at all but decided I needed to for my own sanity; I don't want anything from you Stu, I said that right from the start and it's still the same now; We are both adults, and we can both be sensible about this; I know you needed me to talk to yesterday, to sit down and work through your doubts and I can't believe that this is any different today in fact I guess what happened last night may have made your demons worse and I'm sorry for that. Anyway, I still think that we could make this work if we lay out some ground rules, I could come and see you a couple of hours, three times a week until you feel you are ready and able to go back in that ring 100%. My only proviso is that you have to buy me tea at Costa (haha). Once you are ready to go home, that is when our working relationship ends, I will always be on the end of a phone or email for you but nothing more; The choice is yours, I will be at costa until two pm then I catch my train home; If I haven't heard from you I will delete your number and I ask you to do the same and we both move on with no regrets. Whatever you decide I wish you all the best; Lisa"_

I looked at my watch, one pm it stared back at me accusingly; I genuinely didn't know what to do, and I didn't have much time to decide. My heart said go and meet her yet my head said it wasn't going to work; I stood up from my bed and decided to ask the one person who would give me honest advice -my mum.

I showed her the text and she looked at me sympathetically and said "Look, this woman sounds like she knows where you both stand. She obviously wants to help and frankly you still need the help and a lot of it. She's laid out the ground rules now, and it's up to you both to stick to them, if you really want to" she added at the end with an inquisitive stare.

"Yeah but how can we remain professional now?" I asked

"You are both adults" Mum pointed out "Ok so you were both drunk, you had a good night and you are both prepared to move on, so what's the problem?"

"Yeah I guess" I still didn't feel too convinced.

"Seriously Stu you were happier yesterday than you have been for a long time, ok if you don't want a relationship with this woman fine, but don't lose the one person who may be the final piece in the puzzle to getting you back in the ring"

I smiled at her, she was right of course and I glanced at my watch; "Shit its one thirty" I said, I need to go and with a quick farewell to my mum I picked up my keys and ran out the house, I'd been such an idiot, I needed Lisa as a friend and I nearly lost her because of my own stupid thinking, I wanted to put that right.

I arrived at Costa ten minutes before two and sat down at the table I used yesterday, when two rolled around there was no sign of her. _I guess she had changed her mind_ _and who would blame her_ I thought to myself and began to stand, ready to leave.

"Mind if I sit down" a familiar voice spoke to me and I looked up to see Lisa looking right at me, she had bags under her eyes and seemed a bit fed up, couldn't blame her.

"Of course" I smiled warmly "can't have you sitting on the floor like a hobo" she at least smiled faintly at that

"Thank you for coming" she said and I felt so guilty

"Why thank me, I feel like a total shit"

"Yeah you are one too" she replied hotly. I guess I deserved that "I have to admit that I hated you when I first read that message this morning. The fact you couldn't even face me to tell me really pissed me off but I calmed down and tried to see it from your point of view. I guess I understand how you were feeling"

I was astonished; I couldn't believe how stupid I was in thinking that we couldn't talk again.

"You never cease to amaze me" I said sincerely "I wouldn't have spoken to me again if I were you"

"Anyway" she interrupted before I could say anything else "Are we back on for our sessions together?"

"If you really think you can still work with me?" I responded

"Yeah, I think we can as long as we stick to the rules. I think that I can help you get back into that ring before the Money in the Bank match, and my only real payment would be to see you win that"

"You're on then. Bloody hell if I can get back before that I will fly you over myself just so you can see me win it in person"

"Haha you're on" she smiled at me kindly, and my heart leapt a little; (_oh hell_ I thought to myself) She held out her hand and we shook on it. We arranged to meet again in two days' time, always meeting here first and then using a local hotel to sit and talk for the two hours until a more permanent place was found. We finished our drinks and then got up to leave, I said I would drop her off at the station and then head back home in a far better mood than I was an hour ago. She smiled at that last comment.

Once we arrived to the station, she got out the car and I did the same. I walked to where she was; I looked at her, and smiled "Thanks again Lisa" I said and went to give her a hug

"No hugs" she laughed, taking a step back "maybe next time, but I think we would do best to keep it formal at the moment" she winked at me

"Oh bollocks to that" I laughed and gave her a hug anyway

"Tut Tut" she said but returned my hug anyway "see you in a couple of days. Make sure you let me know how your physiotherapy goes" she said sternly

"Yeah I will" I laughed and waved as she moved out my sight, and then I walked back to my car as my phone buzzed. I stopped next to my car and took it out my pocket to read the incoming message.

_ wadebarrett Keep smiling, and keep going: that ring needs you ASAP_

I smiled to myself and replied

_ CometoLife you betcha. See you soon xx and thankyou xx_

I got back in my car full of mixed emotions; I was so thrilled I would have someone who would listen to my demons and calm them like only she could, but there was a small part of me that wondered whether that would be enough, and whether I would want more; only time could tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Have I Done The Right Thing?**

I had had just finished the most wonderful dream. I had spent the night with one of my favourite wrestlers, just holding each other as we fell asleep and now I would wake up with him beside me. I smiled to myself as I realised that wasn't a dream at all and I slowly opened my eyes trying to focus on the world around me, and as soon as I could looked over to the sleeping man besides me. My smile turned to a frown when I saw that I was alone. I was absolutely positive I hadn't dreamed it , and even if I was second guessing myself all the evidence including my scattered clothes suggested that it was real as well. I slowly got up, putting on the T shirt I had left draped on the back of the hotel chair last night, and I looked round in utter confusion.

"Stu?" I called out hesitantly but there was no answer I was definitely alone "Fuck sake" I mumbled to myself "It was that good of a night then, huh" I was very close to crying. It's not that I expected much from him, but him leaving without a goodbye made me feel like dirt, a cheap lay that meant absolutely nothing to him. I felt the tears fill my eyes, but I wiped them away determined not to cry over something so trivial, he wasn't worth it, I told myself.

Hang on, I thought hope fluttering in my chest again, perhaps he's had to rush off. I quickly got my phone out hoping against hope that he had left me a message saying why he had had to leave so quickly, but there was nothing. I rushed to the window in the forlorn hope that I would see him and I could call him back, just make him talk to me and tell me what I had done wrong but there was no sign of him.

I slumped back on the bed and closed my eyes thinking back on the night before and trying to think of something I had said that would have made him walk away but I couldn't think of anything. Then the tears began to fall and this time I didn't bother to stop them. I was hurt and I was also so very angry with him, and with myself. I had closed myself away from relationships because I was fed up with getting hurt, being let down, or used and the first time I'd let someone in for a long time it had happened again and ended just the same way as before.

What was it about me that made men treat me like shit and then walk away?; All at once I couldn't wait to get out that hotel and get home, back to my life where I felt safe and comfortable and where no man could hurt me, where I didn't need one and I could pretend that I didn't want one. I got dressed quickly, looking at the crumpled up dress on the floor. I felt physically sick as I looked at it remembering the night id had, I picked it up and to my dismay I could smell Stu's aftershave all over it, I couldn't stand it and threw it across the room never intending to wear it again or even pack it when I left. I **told** him that it was a bad idea, that it wouldn't work if we got too close, but he'd drawn me in, made me feel good about myself, promised me that he wouldn't walk away after having that night with me. Yet that was exactly what he had done. I had wanted to help him, I wanted to be close to him but by trying to have both I had -no **we** had -ruined everything completely.

All of a sudden my phone buzzed from its place on the desk, and I saw that there was a new message and it was from Stu. I wasn't sure that I even wanted to read it; my stomach was in knots as my mind raced thinking about what the message could contain and if it would hurt me further. I breathed deeply knowing that nothing could be worse than the feeling I had right now; opened the message, and as I read its contents I felt the tears fall again

"_I really don't know how to start this message, and I know that whatever I write will not be good enough; Yesterday was one of the best days I've had for a long time; Meeting you was a really awesome thing to happen, and I was sure that we could work together, I really wanted that to happen as you are one of the only people that have made me feel good about myself. Last night was wonderful, I haven't felt that happy in a long while, but I know that it has stopped us from having a working relationship now and im so sorry about that; I cannot give you any more of myself than I did last night, im not in a position to start a relationship and to be honest I don't even want to. I just thought that the best thing for both of us was to walk away, but leave you with my thanks for turning my life around a little. I can only hope you don't hate me and that maybe in time we could talk again, even if it's only on twitter. Take care, and thank you; _

_Stu xx"_

I don't think I took anything in after the first couple of sentences, my head was in pieces; _How the fuck could he say that I made him feel good, that it was awesome meeting me and yet walk away? Fuck this bollocks about not being able to have a working relationship, fuck the condescending comment about still talking on Twitter. He was a coward who can't face the fact he let himself feel again, let himself be drawn in by someone. _To say I was angry was an understatement. "I hope he never gets back in the ring" I mumbled angrily to myself thinking that if I saw him now I would punch him in the face! I imagined it a few times before breathing deeply and trying to think more rationally.

I remembered the man I had met yesterday, the one who showed so much sadness in his eyes and in the way he talked. The one who I had managed to get to smile and enjoy himself, and the one who had held me so tenderly during the night and I began to calm myself down after a few more minutes. Whatever I said, I knew I was still worried about him, and about his state of my mind and nothing in his message to me that morning would make me think otherwise; I knew even before last night that to have a working relationship with him I needed to keep my distance, and the fact that we hadn't was both of our faults and not just his. I understood why he felt that this had ruined everything, but had it really?

We were both drunk, we both needed someone at that moment and we had taken what was offered from the other. Yet I couldn't help thinking that perhaps this could work in our favour rather than the other way round; Last night had given me so much more of an insight into the man, what made him tick, what his fears were, what his desires were, and more importantly what kind of man he was when he allowed himself to feel, to hope and to dream.

All at once I knew what I had to do, although convincing him would be the hard part. Whatever he said, he needed me right now. He needed someone to talk to, who understood him, who believed in him and would take him back onto that path that led to him getting back in that ring, and most importantly back to being the man he used to be. I knew we could make it work if I set the boundaries that we both needed. It didn't matter that I had greater feelings for him than I should , the boundaries needed to be there to protect ourselves, and to make sure that the only focus was on getting his mind-set right rather than making it worse. I took out my phone and began to write one of the most important messages I have ever sent. I decided that rather than wait for a reply, one of my pet hates, I would ask him to meet me at the place where we had first encountered each other and if he didn't turn up then I would walk away and never look back.

"_I don't blame you for leaving the way you did this morning, I did warn you last night that we were doing the wrong thing but I guess neither of us wanted to listen; I thought long and hard about whether to write this message at all but decided I needed to for my own sanity; I don't want anything from you Stu, I said that right from the start and it's still the same now; We are both adults, and we can both be sensible about this; I know you needed me to talk to yesterday, to sit down and work through your doubts and I can't believe that this is any different today in fact I guess what happened last night may have made your demons worse and I'm sorry for that. Anyway, I still think that we could make this work if we lay out some ground rules, I could come and see you a couple of hours, three times a week until you feel you are ready and able to go back in that ring 100%. My only proviso is that you have to buy me tea at Costa (haha). Once you are ready to go home, that is when our working relationship ends, I will always be on the end of a phone or email for you but nothing more; The choice is yours, I will be at costa until two pm then I catch my train home; If I haven't heard from you I will delete your number and I ask you to do the same and we both move on with no regrets. Whatever you decide I wish you all the best; Lisa"_

I looked over the message thoroughly before I sent it. I wasn't sure whether id written the message right, and I didn't know whether it would be better for me just to let him go and get on my train home now. I thought about ringing Molly and asking her for advice but in the end I simply pressed send and hoped for the best, fearing the worst. I got myself sorted and left the hotel room. They were bittersweet memories that I was leaving behind now, that's for sure. I walked out into the sunshine.

I glanced at my watch, it read one pm so I decided just to have a wander round trying to kill time. Time that went so slowly I thought it had stopped. I don't know how many times I nearly gave up and walked away from the Arndale Centre but something kept me there, and most of all kept me hoping. I looked at my watch again, one fifty two pm_. It was now or never_ I thought to myself as I walked towards Costa. I looked over at the seats where I had first met Stu and saw that there was no sign of him. I sighed to myself, I knew it had been a longshot but I had to try.

After a minute of restless fidgeting I decided I would give it a couple more minutes and then would give up and go home, I felt myself becoming emotional as I stood off to the side. Yet again every single time I tried to help someone it was thrown back in my face. I took one last look around the shop, and thought I saw a familiar face at the counter. I stared closer and yes it was him. My heart leapt I couldn't believe he had come. Then all I wanted to do was go and smack him in the face!

I let him sit down first before I approached. He looked so fed up and miserable that all I wanted to do now was to hug him. These contrasting emotions were seriously messing with my head! I watched him as he looked round, and then look at his watch. His head slumped between his shoulders as he stared down at the table. I slowly walked forward and said softly "Mind if I sit down?"

He looked up at me, and I found it hard to keep myself under control as he gave me a slight, warm smile

"Of course" he replied "Can't have you sitting on the floor like a hobo" I smiled, more happy than I should be that he remembered one of the first things I had said to him

"Thank you for coming" I said hesitantly. He looked at me surprised that I would even thank him, I couldn't pretend that I hadn't been angry with him and I told him as much, but I knew I couldn't stay angry with him for long. It took all of my willpower not to reach over and grab his hands but I knew that if I did that I would push him away again.

I was relieved that we were back together and talking again. I knew that it was going to be difficult to keep our distance, though. I could feel the tension between us, and saw the little looks he gave me when I glanced away. I could feel how my body reacted when his hands accidently brushed mine and I could tell he felt the same. I knew that keeping each other at arm's length was the only way we could work together though, and if that was the only way we could spend time together then I was happy.

I explained to him what he needed to do, and how we needed to go forward from this. He seemed to be happy to agree to what I had said and did so almost readily. Every now and again, when he thought I wasn't looking, I saw him look at me with a small smile on his face and each time I noticed my heart raced a little bit faster. I breathed in deeply to compose myself several times during the meeting. _I cannot let my feelings show_. I looked down at my watch briefly and realised that I really needed to get back on that train home now or I was going to miss it and I needed more so to leave him behind for now.

We chatted about trivial things as we drove back to the station. Occasionally we caught each other's eye, and quickly looked away again. I was happier now than I was a few hours ago. Sure I was still worried about the obvious tension between us but I was more confident now that I could resist acting on them. When I got out of the car to say my goodbyes Stu came around to give me a hug "Thanks again Lisa" he said softly

"No hugs" I laughed and stepped back "Maybe next time, but I think we would be best to keep it formal at the minute" I smiled, and winked at him wondering immediately afterwards why I had.

Stu laughed, it was so good to hear

"Oh Bollocks to that" he said and gave me a hug anyway; I couldn't help but laugh myself and tutted at him as I walked away. I walked quickly to the platform to catch my train, it wasn't here yet so I quickly got out my phone to send him one last tweet

_ wadebarrett keep smiling, and keep going that ring needs you ASAP_

I got an almost instant reply

_ CometoLife you betcha; see you soon xx and thankyou xx_

I smiled as I got on my train and sat down at a table by myself. The last twenty four hours had been a rollercoaster, but at least it had ended on a high; I knew that I felt deeper feelings for Stu than I was ready to admit to, I knew that if I had this my way this wouldn't be a working relationship.

I wanted to feel the passion we had last night on every night, but I also knew that if the only way I could keep him in my life was to remain objective and distant then I was prepared to do just that for him, for his future, and because I had fallen completely and utterly in love with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Light At The End Of A Very Long Tunnel**

I drove home feeling more relaxed and calm than I had for a while; I couldn't believe I had been so stupid that morning and that I had been such a coward in running away the way I did. Anyway, that was over and I was looking forward to seeing Lisa three times a week; I was looking forward to _**working**_ with Lisa three times a week I had to remind myself.

I was really confused about how I was feeling about things, I kept saying to myself that she wasn't my type, and it was only the need to have someone to talk to that drew me in, but I wasn't totally convinced that this was the case. It was the way she glanced at me when she thought I wasn't looking, the way she flicked her hair without noticing that she was doing it, and the way that her smile that lit up the room.

I sighed to myself, I needed to get all of these things out of my mind and worry about everything else that was more relevant like my injury and the WWE. I was concerned about my arm and I was worried that no one would like or respect me when I got back to WWE. It was no surprise that I am more worried that no one will remember me when I return to the WWE. I knew that these were all the things that I could talk to Lisa about and I knew that she would help me calm my fears and concerns. For that I was eternally grateful already.

My mum was sitting in the front room when I got home expectantly waiting for the news of how my meeting with Lisa meant. I grinned at her despite myself

"You waiting there looking for some gossip?" I laughed

"Absolutely" she replied "Come on then did you sort things out?"

"Yeah we did I was such an idiot she was wonderful and understanding about everything. I've arranged to see her three times a week over the next month to try and get me back home before Money In The Bank so I'm going to focus and work on getting back for that one"

"Told you" mum said smiling wickedly "She's a keeper that one, and perhaps I don't mean just as an employee" She winked at me

"It's not like that I told you" I said it but I sounded less than convincing. I was already starting to doubt myself too

"Bring her back here sometime. It would be nice for me to meet her"

"Not sure that's going to happen. It needs to remain professional between her and I" I reminded her

"Okay then" mum said putting up her hands in a surrendering gesture. She smiled as she walked away and I couldn't help but smile as well but for an entirely different reason. It was only a professional arrangement I convinced myself, but I still pulled out my phone straight away and texted her

"Let me know when you get home, just want to know you're safe" I wrote hastily

"Not far away now" she wrote back a minute later "I just need to sleep when I get back I think"

I smiled to myself at that, _I wonder why_ I thought rhetorically. I took a deep breath and let it out sighing. _I really need to focus on something else!_

The evening passed slowly for some reason, I was glad I had a Physio session booked for the following day. I blinked, surprising myself with that thought. _That is the first time I have thought that way since I've got inju_red _things really are looking up! _Lisa and I continued to text during the night, she told me about things that she had seen on TV about WWE, I told her about my evening and eventually I said goodnight to her and fell into the deepest sleep I have been in for quite a while.

The physiotherapy session the next day, and the next few days after that went far better than I could have expected them too. The physiotherapist said that the strength was coming back in my arm. He recommended that I work out, but take it easy only doing some light weights and that within a week or so I could start trying some light moves in the ring.

The first thing I did was ring Lisa and tell her, I could hear how thrilled she was for me in her voice, and I was so excited to tell her that I could hardly get my words out. Our sessions together had gone well so far too. She made me feel good about myself and made me realize that this injury could be a blessing in disguise. I could go back to WWE and put my own stamp on my character, maybe start off with a clean slate and become twice the man I was before, rather than being just as good.

The glances and the touches never stopped, but we learned to control them and eventually we became comfortable in each other's presence again. We fit together incredibly well, and we seemed to know what made the other tick. We knew each other's moods and could cheer up each other whenever it was necessary. I found out much more about her than I ever dreamed of, and in turn she found out more about me than I had told anyone; In all this time, I had not gotten drunk once, not once thought about not returning home, and not once had I gone out with another woman. It was funny, but although Lisa and I weren't together and never would be, it seemed almost as though I would be cheating on her if I dated another woman.

It was during a phone call a few days later when we were chatting about me getting back into the ring again, that Lisa said something that really had an profound impact on me, one that I wasn't expecting.

"Wow Stu, keep this up and you will be back home before you know it"

"yeah I guess so" I replied, but something within me reacted differently than usual to what she had said. For the first time since I'd come home, I realized that I would be leaving something behind that I still cared about when I went back. With my mother, I could visit her and stop for the weekend the door would always be open. But with Lisa, it was different. I cared for her deeper than I wanted to admit and with our history, visiting her casually would be awkward. When I went back to Tampa, the phone calls and the quick texts would stop I frowned to myself, I couldn't get involved I knew that, but I was going to miss her terribly even now.

I sat staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours before my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Paul, I answered it absently.

"Hey Stu" Paul greeted.

"Hi Paul how's things" I replied

"Good" Paul replied "Look I've heard how well things are going, and we are wondering how likely it is that you will be cleared in time for Money In The Bank?"

"According to the Physio I can get back in the ring next week. As soon as I build up some strength I will be back, so it's very likely now" I smiled at that thought. It was weird thinking how far I had come.

"That's great news Stu! Look I think it's a good idea if you come back over ASAP. You can start to work on the storyline we have for the match with the rest of us, and if all goes well we can clear you"

"Okay. Any clue on our winner?" I asked cheekily

"Haha I will tell you that when you are back" I knew I wouldn't get it out of him so I didn't try "so will we see you soon?"

"Yeah I will look at flights tonight, and be back as soon as I can"

"Okay. By the way Stu I don't know what has happened to you over the last few weeks but it's great to have the real **you** back"

"Cheers Paul" I replied "I can't take the credit. I've had some help"

"Well, whoever she is keep hold of her and don't let her go" I heard him laugh and then the phone went dead

I sat there not knowing how to feel, I was glad that at least I was going to be climbing back in the ring soon, and being part of a major storyline again but I knew I was going to have to tell Lisa and I was going to have to leave her behind. I honestly wasn't sure how I felt about that. I went in to tell my mum about my plans, and although I know she wasn't looking forward to me leaving I could tell she was very happy for me.

"What are you going to tell Lisa?" she asked after congratulating me.

"Nothing to tell really is there?" I replied "We both knew that once it was time for me to go back then that would be it"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah" I said but it didn't come out convincingly. I shrugged "I have to mean that, I live in a different world, have a different life from hers and everything will change when I get back" I thought of Victoria who I needed to have a chat with when I was home "Besides I may have someone waiting for me back there"

"Well I hope you don't regret it" she looked at me sternly, but lovingly "You hurt her once before, just be gentle with her"

"I promise" I was becoming uncomfortable with the way this conversation was making me feel. I turned to walk back to my room.

"Oh, and Stu?" My mum called back as she went to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway "do me one favour and invite her round. After everything she's done for you I would love to meet her please"

I didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, but I knew I owed her that much

"Yeah sure" I agreed "you will love her" and I stopped myself quickly _what a stupid thing to say!_

"I know I will" my mum smiled "She's your girl whether you admit it now, or in six months' time"

I just stared at her as she walked away from me. She was wrong of course; I don't feel that way towards Lisa do I? As soon as I was back in my own room I picked up the phone and dialled her number

"Hey Stu" she answered happily "Couldn't you wait until tomorrow?" she laughed and I felt my heart drop a little at how much this would hurt her.

"Hey Lisa, how are you doing?" I asked starting it slow.

"Nothing's changed since the last time you talked to me four hours ago" she laughed and then stopped when I didn't respond straight away "Is something wrong?"

"No not really" I lied "I have just been asked by Paul to go back to Tampa to start working on the match and storyline for Money In The Bank" I wasn't sure how she was going to react

A pause resounded on the line and then she responded "That's great" she shouted and she sounded so happy for me

"Oh Stu I knew you could do it, I knew you were strong enough I literally can't wait to see you on my TV wrestling again and picking up that briefcase"

I sat there not answering for a moment, I didn't know how to react I had obviously interpreted this all wrong, she didn't feel anything for me, it had always just been a working relationship to her and now it that was over she was happy to let me go…

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**I took my phone away from my ear and stared at it for a second as Stu told me the news that he was going back home. The silent tears began to roll down my face; that's it I've lost him I thought to myself.**_

_**I had done the job he had paid me to do perfectly. I had made sure he was strong enough and ready to get back in the ring. I kept his spirits high and was there during every late night of his, letting him vent and comforting him still, regardless of whether I was having trouble sleeping too which was often the case. Selfishly, I wish I hadn't been so good at my job.**_

_**I quickly pulled myself together and made myself sound happy for him, putting fake cheer in to my voice and making myself smile; hoping it made me sound like I wasn't actually dealing with a broken heart. Don't get me wrong, I genuinely was happy. I wanted him to get that title more than anything in the world and to be at the top of his career again. Still I knew the price I was going to have to pay, and that was letting him go. Knowing forever that our relationship was never going to be anything more than platonic.**_

"Stu" She said startling me "are you still there?"

"Yeah sorry Lisa" I replied quickly "Look my mum wondered whether you would come over and say hi tomorrow. She's been moaning at me for ages because she wants to meet you, and I said that I would ask you. It doesn't matter if you don't want to" I added quickly "I don't want you to think you have to"

"Of course I'd love to meet her" Lisa replied straight away "will she get out the baby photos" I heard her muffled laugh echoing in the background

"Not if I can help it" I smiled despite my mood

"Excellent. So shall I meet you same time, same place tomorrow?"

"Absolutely" I replied "get me a coffee while you a there" it was my standard line the night before we met; I said goodnight, and set my phone down just sitting and staring at the wall afterwards.

I couldn't believe that tomorrow was going to be the last time we met up, get a cup of coffee or just sit and chat. For some reason that trip to Costa was a reminder for me of the day when things got better in my life, when my life turned round again. The thought of not sitting at that table, waiting for her to come and sit down actually made me want to cry;

I knew I had to get myself together though, so I took a deep breath and tried to push my melancholy mood away. Her reaction to my news had made up my mind that although I wanted more, it was not what she wanted and I had to respect that; I had no right to feel the way I did, I had lost that opportunity the morning I had walked out on her.

I lay down on my bed, face in my pillow and tried to block out the feeling of dread that washed over me. We had laughed together, cried together, and piece by piece she had put me back together and made me whole. And all of a sudden I felt like I was being ripped in two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: How Can Goodbyes Be This Painful?**

I stared at the phone after Stu hung up not knowing how to think or feel. I was happy that he had finally put his life back together, but I didn't know how I was going to say goodbye. My natural reaction was to run away, to not even go up to meet him tomorrow so that I didn't have to face the pain I knew I would feel. I didn't think I could stand seeing his face for one last time, to feel his arms around me, to see him smile at me and then walk away the whole time knowing it was final- I just couldn't do it.

I decided then and there that I just wouldn't go; I wanted to remember the times we had together, to hold them close and never let them go; I wrapped my arms round my legs after pulling them up beside me and just let the tears fall. My phone rang with horrible timing. I sniffed, choked back the tears, and went to answer it -it was my mum on the other end.

"Hey mum" I managed to get out

"Hey. Just wanted to ask what time you will be back tomorrow"

"Im not sure I'm going" I was about to cry again "Stu is going back to America in a couple of days and he wants me to go up to say goodbye but I don't think I can"

"Don't be so stupid Lisa!" Mum almost shouted at me but then calmed herself down. She wasn't harsh but it certainly stopped my tears "You will regret it if you don't believe me and don't take my advice, don't just let him go without letting him knowing how you feel"

"I can't mum" I almost pleaded "He lives in a different world than I do. One that I don't, or want ever to belong to. My place is here with you and Simon. Anyway he doesn't see me in that way that much is obvious and I'm not going to just put my heart out just to have it broken again"

"Just go up there and meet him" she urged "You need to have closure on this chapter in your life Lisa. Cry if you need to but hold on to every memory you have had, and any new ones you will make tomorrow because they will become very precious once he has gotten on that plane and you don't see him again"

"I will try" I promised my mum that, yet I knew I couldn't face getting on that train tomorrow, I just couldn't

To say I had little sleep during that night would be an understatement. In fact I had spent most of my night flipping over the pictures on my laptop, the pictures Stu and I had taken during some of the ridiculous things we had done mostly when we should have been working on his demons and fixing them.

The tears I cried that night left my face puffy and my eyes bloodshot, my cheeks streaked. I felt physically sick when the sun finally rose and I knew that I had a decision to make; I looked down at my phone and saw a message that made my mind up

"_I hope I don't wake you up with this message but I felt that I had to write this. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, to meet you at our usual place, for you to meet my mum, and just to spend this last day with you; You have become my best friend, the person who I can say anything to and know you won't judge me, and although we may be going our separate ways I want you to know that you will always be part of my life and I want to keep in touch so I can tell you when I've had a great day, and have you there to pick me up when I've had a bad one; Thank you Lisa for everything, and see you soon"_

I knew then I had to see him, to wrap my arms around him and say goodbye properly. We may never be more than the best of friends, but boy…. that was more than I ever expected to have with him. The thing is that for as much as I had helped him, he had helped me just as much and sometimes more and I needed to say thank you. I jumped into the shower, trying to relax and clean my face. I put on my new jeans and tight fitting top I had brought just the other day. I remembered going out to buy them for today, but it was for a day that was now so much more different than the one I was going to experience.

I was finally ready and I shouted goodbye to Simon and too my surprise he came down the stairs and just said to me "Good luck mum, I know how hard this is going to be for you" he didn't know how much that meant. I smiled at him and rushed out the door before I started bawling again.

The train ride was the longest I have ever known. Molly had been ringing and texting me the entire time trying to keep my spirits up. We had arranged to meet up in Manchester the following day so I didn't have to come home on my own and for that I would be eternally grateful. I finally got to Manchester and almost ran to the Arndale Centre finding our usual spot at Costa quickly.

I looked over and saw Stu at our usual table and I nearly lost then and there. Instead, I breathed deeply and walked over determined that I wasn't going to let him see me upset. He didn't need that right now.

"Hey" I said gently. He raised his head up at me and I smiled sweetly.

"Hey" he replied, a smile breaking out on his face as well.

"Sorry I didn't get the coffee. Anyway it was your turn"

"cheeky sod" he laughed and everything seemed a little bit easier as it always did when I was around him; I sat down and we both sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say to each other but enjoying the company just the same.

"When is your flight home" I asked not really wanting to know

"I managed to get a flight out of Manchester at eight am tomorrow morning" he replied

"That soon?" I almost shouted and then checked myself.

"Yeah well, once we had met I didn't really want to hang around so I thought that it would be better if I just got one as soon as possible"

"Oh okay" I said and felt the panic rising in my chest, I didn't want to let him go at all, least of all this soon.

"Shall we get back to my place?" he asked standing up and holding his arm out to me so that I could link it through mine.

"Yeah im looking forward to meeting your mum" I admitted shyly.

"She's adorable" he said with a laugh "Though she still has this ridiculous notion that we are in fact together and she's determined to find us out, so sorry about that"

I looked at him hurt. It felt like an insult though I knew it really wasn't

"Yeah such a ridiculous notion" I let slip sarcastically and regretted it instantly but remained quiet as we walked to the car.

Stu looked at me quizzically. I thought he was about to say something but and then he must've changed his mind and walked to the other side of the car. We were both lost in our own thoughts as we drove the short distance to his parents' home. Once we had got there he parked the car, switched off the engine and looked over at me, square in the eye.

"Lisa I don't want today to be difficult for either of us, I want you to have a great night with my mum and dad, and for us to make the most of the time we have together" He grabbed my hand and I resisted the urge to squeeze it "I meant what I said on my message, you are my best friend and over the last month we have shared so much that I don't want to go home worrying that I will have lost that friendship forever"

I looked at him. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and immediately tried batting them away

"You won't lose it ever" I promised him "How could I let that happen? We know so much about each other that there so no way I would let that go" I smiled at him "Besides I remember a certain person promising me use of his house if I wanted to come over to America"

"You're on" He grinned "you are welcome to come over anytime, in fact I insist that you do"

We got out the car and he came round and gave me the biggest hug he had ever given me before, kissing me quickly on the cheek

"Well that's not very professional" I laughed and squealed as he lifted me of my feet and almost carried me in the house "Put me down" I laughed and almost died with embarrassment as I saw his mum laughing out the corner of my eye standing in the doorway. "Bollocks" I said as I felt my cheeks go red, to which Stu laughed even more. "I hate you you bastard" I said as he put me down. My laughter gave me away

"yeah yeah course you do, you love me really" he laughed still.

I whipped my head round to look at him, tensing. He was oblivious to the fact that he had hit the nail right on the head just now, I loved him with every inch of my body and I couldn't let him know it. It was a depressing thought.

I have to say honestly, that I adored his mum. She was such good company and a fantastic cook I had never tasted such wonderful food. The baby photos did indeed come out, despite my earlier question being a complete joke, and I laughed at Stu's embarrassment at some of them, okay most of them. We chatted about my life, about Simon and my work.

Stu told me the story of how he had first got into wrestling and the struggles he went through to get people to notice him. We put on some of our favourite music, drank way too much wine, and before we knew it the night was coming to an end. Id booked a hotel located in the city centre for the night, so I pulled over a phonebook and started to look for a taxi number that would take me back

"Lisa" Stu said quietly, I looked up and noticed his mum was fast asleep on the sofa "Can I have a quick word?"

"Yeah sure" I replied my heart racing a little and we walked into his bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed as he closed the door.

"Look I don't know how you are going to take this, but stop with me tonight?" he asked and promptly looked at me worriedly

"You mean?" I started to say but he interrupted me

"look I don't want anything from you, I know we only both want friendship (_I really hate that word _I thought to myself but focused back on what he was saying) but I also know that I don't want you to go to a hotel tonight. Even if I end up sleeping on the floor I don't care I just want to be able to talk to you until I go to sleep, to know that im not alone; I would also really like you to come to the airport with me if you don't mind, would be good to have you as the last face I see" he smiled hesitantly.

I felt the tears pool up in my eyes, I didn't want him to sleep on the floor I wanted to hold him in my arms, to feel his body against mine, to kiss him the way I had done that first night we had spent together. I also couldn't imagine how I was going to hold myself together at the airport as it was but I found myself saying

"Ok I will; but I get the bed and the duvet"

"You're on" He grinned as he gave me a big hug. I fortunately had still got my overnight bag in the car so I went and got it, found the bathroom and changed into my pyjamas. I nearly snorted with laughter despite myself when I looked in the mirror, I forgot that my top was none other than the pink show off shirt of Nick aka Dolph, I wonder how that was going to be received!

"What the fuck are you wearing" he immediately asked me when I walked back in

"Fuck off you" I replied "You're not the only one on the roster I follow you know. I winked at him; "im expecting an introduction when I come over too!"

He looked at me with a frown

"Nah I will keep you away from that one" I looked at him quizzically but he turned away

I got into bed, and he sat down by my feet "whoa at the distance" I said to him jokingly and wiggled my toes

"Do I smell?" He looked at me and grinned impishly "Don't say a word" I warned him and he came and sat up with me at the top end of the bed. We talked long into the night, about anything and everything until I found myself drifting off;

"You look shattered" he said to me "Try and get some sleep I will find my position on the floor"

"No" I said firmly. I just didn't want to go to sleep tonight knowing what was going to happen when I woke up

"Okay" he looked at me happily and smiled "You really are a bossy cow"

"Shut up you" I replied and smiled back.

That was the last thing I was aware of until I woke up with the birds singing out of the window. I found myself lying stomach down, my head on Stu's shoulder with his arm wrapped round me; I felt so comfortable just like that that I didn't want to move. Unfortunately I felt him stir next to me and watched as he came to and looked over.

"Hello sleepy head" he smiled lazily "I hope you didn't mind that fact that I pinched a part of the bed but you looked so comfortable on my shoulder I didn't want to move you"

"Nah I don't mind" I replied and he turned to face me completely, turning on his side. "aww don't move" I protested

He stared intensely straight into my eyes, The air suddenly felt very charged

"I often wonder what would have happened if I hadn't walked out on you that morning" I closed my eyes not wanting to remember again how I felt that day "whether we would have felt differently about each other, I don't know really"

I opened my eyes and looked at him

"Stu I don't see the point in going into this now, in four hours' time you get on a plane home and back to your life, one that I cannot begin to hope to understand" I knew I was being harsh but it was the only way I could deal with letting him go

He sighed "Yeah I know that there is nothing like that between us now, is there?" He questioned sincerely but I remained silent not trusting myself to say anything without blurting out my true feelings.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have said anything" He turned to get up to get ready for his flight when all of a sudden he turned back. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently. I savoured the kiss more than I should have and he pulled back before I could respond to it "Thank you Lisa for everything" and then he got out of bed completely and walked out the room to give me the privacy to dress.

I got dressed in a daze, not able to eat breakfast, not making much conversation either. Stu's mum looked over to me, raising her eyebrows and I shook my head "idiots" I heard her mutter to herself as she stood and left the table.

The journey to Manchester Airport was probably the hardest one I've ever had to make. Stu's mum tried several times to keep the conversation going even though I know that she must be finding it hard herself, but in the end we all lapsed into silence; We stopped in the parking area, and Stu gave his mum a massive hug promising to ring her soon. I could see her trying to keep back the tears but it wasn't working very well. "Bye Stu" she said lovingly as we walked away from her "Lisa I will wait here for you" she said softly and I smiled;

Stu and I walked into the departures area. I waited until he had checked into his flight before allowing myself to fully process the situation. As he walked back over to me I knew I wasn't going to keep it together.

"So this is it" he said to me looking more upset than I thought he would "This is harder than I thought it was going to be" he admitted "im going to miss you so much"

I felt the tears start to run down my face. For once I didn't try to stop them "yeah I will miss you too, im going to miss my trip to Costa and your face as I set down my tea and I'm going to miss our chats and the fun we had together"

"Lisa please don't cry or else I'm going to end up crying with you" he said with a sad smile.

I tried to compose myself for his sake

"Promise me Stu that you won't lose touch, even if it's just once a week, or once a month promise me that you will message me and let me know how you are getting on"

"Once a week! I will be ringing you every night moaning" he laughed

"Good" I said honestly "just don't forget about me ok"

He stared into my eyes, brushing his hand along my face

"How could I forget you when you gave me my life back. Without you I would be nothing, I owe you everything" He hesitated and I thought he was going to say more but he fell silent

"You need to go" I whispered sadly and he nodded. Stu looked at me and then wrapped his arms round me tightly. We clung to each other for a second and then moved away.

"Goodbye Lisa" he said softly and gave me the gentlest kiss on my lips. Then he grabbed his bag and walked away

"Goodbye! I whispered as he got approached the boarding gate "I love you"

I saw him turn around, and mouth something at me that I assumed it was goodbye. He blew me a kiss, and then turned round and walked away out again and out of my life.

As I looked after him I could have sworn I saw him wipe away something from his face; I couldn't stand it any longer and I quickly walked out to the parking area where his mum was waiting; She took one look at me, and ran up throwing her arms round me with motherly love I did the same and I let the tears fall freely then and as the sobs racked my body.

She said to me, softly

"He loves you you know, I can see it in his face and in the way he touches you and the way he is when you're around. The trouble is that you both were too stubborn to let your feelings come out, and now he's gone and it's too late"

I looked at her when I pulled back and wiped my tears away knowing she was right. However we felt about each other it was too late, he was on that plane and out my life forever, and for that I was never ever going to forgive myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: There Are No Words To Describe How I Feel**

The morning I was due to leave arrived and I looked over at the woman who had touched my life more than she would ever know and I wondered how on Earth I was going to leave her. Lisa was the best thing that had happened to me in such a long time and yet I was still found myself prepared to walk away. My feelings had grown for her over time, but they had seemed to have gone the opposite way for her. The conversation we shared where she seemed so happy that I was going home still burned in my brain, and stopped me from ever thinking that I would be any more than a client -_no a friend _-to her.

Yet here she was lying on my shoulder, arm resting over my chest, my own arm wrapped round her shoulders and it felt so right. Not that I think she knew that shed ended up like this in the night though. She had fallen asleep sitting up last night, her head resting on mine, and it took all of my energy to lie her down without waking her up. I knew that I should have got out of the bed there and then but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, it was the last night I was going to spend with her and I just wanted to feel close to her, so I lay there staring at the ceiling when she rolled over, put her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arm across my chest.

I felt myself getting aroused. _Christ this was not good _I thought to myself as I looked into her sleeping face; Yet still I couldn't move away from her, so I moved my arm and gently put it round her, bringing her close to me and sighed in contentment. I tried to sleep that night but sleep didn't come easily and in the early hours of the morning I glanced at her as she mumbled something in her sleep, I could have sworn she said "don't go" but I discounted it, she had made her feelings clear in the phone call the other night.

I glanced at her again and couldn't help myself, I lightly brushed her face with my hand, she smiled in her sleep, and I leaned over and kissed her lips gently. I hadn't a clue what I would do if she woke up, no I knew what I would do if she woke up. For better or worse I would take her there and then, wanting to be with her for that last night not caring about boundaries and rules just needing her. Except she didn't wake. I sighed to myself, trying to calm myself down, and trying to shut out the world and the growing sense of loss that I felt

The morning eventually came and she stirred in my arms I hoped she wouldn't be mad about me not leaving her last night but instead she wrapped her arm even more tightly round me as she woke and moaned when I dared to move;

"Aw don't move" she said softly and I knew I had to have one last try at finding out how she really felt

"I often wonder what would have happened if I hadn't walked out on you that morning" I asked her hesitantly "And maybe whether we would have felt differently about each other" I looked at her expectantly but saw nothing on her face to give her away. She closed her eyes, I couldn't tell how she was feeling.

"Stu I don't see the point in going into this now" She said to me so coldly "in four hours' time you get on a plane home and back to your life, one that I cannot begin to hope to understand"

I sighed sadly to myself, I was fighting a losing battle here and I knew it "But there's nothing between us now, is there?" I looked at her, willing her to tell me what was going through her mind but she just lay there in silence; I needed to get away from her before I cracked but before I walked away I needed to do one thing, I reached over and cupped her face in my hands and kissed her one last time trying to put every bit of feeling I had into that kiss "Thank you Lisa for everything" I whispered to her and walked to the bathroom before my emotions overcame me. "Fucking hell" I mumbled to myself in the bathroom "Why is this so fucking hard?"

To say the next hour, and the trip to the airport was tense was an understatement. My mum tried to lighten the mood but none of us were in the mood to talk; I glanced in the mirror at Lisa, she seemed lost in her thoughts; I wish that for once I could hear what was going on in her head but she seemed lost to me now. I got out of the car and gave my mum a big hug. She had done so much for me over the last month and it was hard to say goodbye to her; I looked at her face and she raised her eyebrows glancing over at Lisa. I shook my head and I heard her mutter "bloody fools" I chose to ignore it

I held my arm out to Lisa and we walked inside to departures. My heart was thumping in my chest now. _I can't believe how difficult this is_. I left her while I checked in, the man looked up at me handing me back my ticket.

"Hope you have a good holiday sir" he smiled

"Not a holiday mate" I replied "Im going home" I started a little as I said it

_No that wasn't home, this was home, and this is where I had people who cared about me_. I sighed to myself, and began to walk back to Lisa; I glanced over at her, she was obviously struggling to keep it together. _Please don't cry_, I thought to myself, I wasn't sure whether I could walk away if she did that. I walked back over to her, and grabbed her hands in mine.

"So this is it" I was said hardly able to get the words out "This is harder than I thought it was going to be" I admitted "im going to miss you so much" I nearly choked on that, I could feel myself losing what little control I had left, I breathed deeply to compose myself; She looked at me sadly, tears running down her cheeks.

"I will miss you too" she said and my heart broke then and there. I don't think I really heard what she said after then, my heart screamed that I needed to tell her how I felt, although I knew that she wasn't interested in me in that way so I kept my thoughts to myself. I promised her that I would keep in touch, though with the way I felt now I wasn't sure that I could cope with speaking to her knowing the distance between us, physically and emotionally.

She looked at me and almost pleaded

"Just don't forget me okay"

I couldn't help myself, I brushed her face gently with my hand and whispered to her

"how could I forget you, you gave me my life back; without you I would be nothing, I owe you everything" Again, I wanted to tell her then how I felt, but something stopped me, and the look in her eyes showed me that I'd just lost my last chance

"You need to go" she eventually said. _The voice of reason till the end_ I smiled to myself. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She returned the hug and we clung there for what seemed like forever.

I looked at her straight in the eyes and kissed her gently on the lips "goodbye Lisa" I whispered "Thank you" I literally couldn't cope anymore and walked away abruptly. I looked back at her once id reached the departure gate, and saw her wipe tears away from her face.

_What have I done_. Although she couldn't hear me, and she would probably never hear me say it to her face I whispered to her "I love you Lisa" I hoped against hope that maybe she may have gotten what I said, that she would take that with her. I took one last look, waved her goodbye and walked away from the best thing that has ever happened to me…

The only good thing about flying business class was that I didn't have long to wait in the departures lounge. All I wanted to do was get on that plane and drown out the noise that was in my head; I looked down at my phone, not knowing what I was expecting but hoping that I would have a message, any message just to tell me that she felt the same way as I did. None ever came; I felt that all too familiar feeling of despair wash over me but I heard Lisa's voice telling me to remain positive, and get back in the ring for her as well as for me and I was determined to do just that.

Finally my flight was called and I queued to take my seat on the plane. Once settled I took one last look at my phone. There was a message from my mum saying safe journey, and to make sure that opportunities were never wasted again; I wondered what she meant, but just let it go; I took one quick look at Twitter, looking at Lisa's timeline just wanted to know if she was okay, but there was nothing on there except a message to her friend Molly asking where she was; I quickly followed Molly and sent her a direct message

_D AttitudeAdjustment look after her for me please, I just need to know that she will be ok (don't tell her I've sent you this)_

_D wadebarrett of course I will, but don't you think you should tell her yourself?_

I was going to reply when the flight attendant came around and asked me to turn off my phone. I did with a heavy heart. Last checks were done, and we prepared to take off. I stole one last look outside, one last look at home I thought to myself, and braced myself for the eight hour journey.

The flight passed in a daze, I got myself a couple of Stella's just to take the edge off the way I was feeling, and fell into an uneasy sleep until I was woken up not long before we were due to land. _Bloody hell_, I thought to myself, I obviously needed that sleep. The plane landed back at Tampa airport, and I trudged off through customs, and to the baggage area

"Bet they will be bloody last" I murmured to myself, and sure enough I was the last person to leave the carousel "Every bloody time" I smiled to myself knowing what Lisa would say, and I felt the emotions well up again. I grabbed a cab outside of the airport and finally I got back to the house id left five weeks ago, it seemed like a lifetime so much had happened to me since then. I plugged in my TV, turned on the sports channel and sat staring at the screen, watching the friendly football results come through

_**Derby 4 Preston 2**_ the TV showed me "_Fucking bollocks_" I thought to myself, and laughed thinking that Lisa would be pleased with that score. I went to get my phone and text her but stopped myself. My emotions were too raw and I just couldn't deal with having a conversation with her right now. I didn't even know what she was feeling right now. It was too soon for both of us. I took one look at Twitter, still no message or tweet from her; I frowned, it was so unlike her not to be on there, or for her not at least to message me. I guess she's moved on already I thought to myself getting a bit annoyed from it. I threw my phone across the room and decided to just throw myself into my work, and forget about her completely.

The next twenty four hours were a bit of a blur I have to say. I travelled up to Boston where the final Raw before Money In The Bank was to be held, met up with Vince and Paul where we were to discuss how I was going to get back on TV. They told me that they wanted me to make an appearance that night, not wrestle but just take out the supposed final Money In The Bank contender for Smackdown, Heath slater and declare myself the final contender; I was excited to get back into the ring that was obvious, but I wish I could share my news with that 1 person who, as much as I tried, still stayed there at the back of my mind.

"So…" Paul started after the meeting ended "You going to tell us who this mysterious guardian angel of yours is"

I looked up at them frowning "Its nobody" I lied "I met a woman whose background is in Psychology and she helped me get my mind straight over the last few weeks that's all"

Paul grinned childishly "Yeah sure I've seen that look before. There is a lot more to this than that"

"No there isn't" I insisted "It was a business arrangement that's all; She's in the UK now and im here so that's it"

"If you insist" Paul countered "But ask yourself this, if that's all there is too it, then why are you being defensive about a few innocent questions?"

I looked up at him and sighed conceding "It doesn't matter anyway. She hasn't spoken to me at all since I got home, no messages, no tweets, nothing so whatever I want isn't going to happen, so I'm just going to forget about it"

"For God's sake Stu" Paul looked at me annoyed "She's a woman. For a start she would want you to message her first. Also when they are hurting they tend to try and walk away from that hurt. Why haven't you messaged her?"

"I don't know" I admitted "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I'm finding it difficult now without her, I don't know what I would do if I talked to her, and heard her voice"

"Okay what makes you think then that it's any different for her?"

"But she was happy when I told her when I was coming home" I countered

"You say she works in Psychology? And you wonder why she may be able to mask her feelings? You really are more stupid than you look, Stu"

"Fuck off" I mumbled but I wondered whether he was really right

"Anyway" he changed the subject "We have decided to stick to our original plans and let you win the briefcase for Smackdown, and have Nick win the one for Raw"

I looked up and smiled "Good news" I started to say though for some reason I was pissed off that Nick was winning that Raw one, I shook my head "Lisa will be happy" I could see Paul laughing at me "Piss off" I grumbled though I was smiling, to which he responded by laughed more

"Sort it out Stu" he smiled "You know you want to"

I knew he was right and I also knew that I had to concentrate on getting back on TV. I started when I realised that Lisa would be watching tonight and I wondered whether I could do anything to let her know how I was feeling or at least that I was thinking of her.

Raw started as usual, and it went all the way to the last segment where I was to go out and attack Heath; He was doing his usual shit in the ring, and I was due to come out of the crowd and beat him down; I knew they had told me to try and protect my arm so we had planned the moves that would include no lifting or straining; The segment went well, and the crowd went mad when they saw it was me. _Lisa was right_ I thought to myself as I picked up the microphone, _this really was a new start._

"tonight I serve notice that I am back to pick up where I left off when I got injured by that fat idiot Big Show" The crowd cheered, Paul was now one of the most hated men on the roster. No one will be able to stop me in this ring, nor at Money In The Bank where it will be me that gets that briefcase and wins that World heavyweight Championship. To those that boo me, I don't care you mean nothing to me. There were some boos in the audience and I wanted to smile but just kept myself in check. I really loved playing the pantomime villain. To those that cheer me I don't care either. You are all no more than ants to step on, on the way to the top, and no one will stop me getting there; I don't do this for any of you, I do this for me and only me" I stopped and thought of something, it would mean going slightly of script but I didn't care "No that's wrong I do that for me and one other person who is thousand times better than every single person in the building, you are all worthless compared to us. So cheer me or boo me I don't care. Just remember the night that you saw the next WHC come back to his rightful place"

With that I dropped the microphone to a chorus of boos and walked back up the ramp to the backstage area hoping that one person I referred had picked up the message that I had sent out tonight; I was exhausted as I packed up my stuff, had a quick shower and changed and got in my car for the short journey to the city where Smackdown would be held. When I arrived at my hotel, I immediately went up to my room and slumped on the bed. God I missed her so much I thought my head was going to explode. I sent a forlorn look to my phone and to Twitter when I noticed a couple of tweets that sent my head into a spin

_ wadebarrett so happy to see you back in that ring tonight, I miss you xx_

My heart almost jumped out my body then I saw the next one which was a Direct Message.

_D wadebarrett going to regret this so much, but just wanted to say I miss you more than you will know_

_D Wadebarrett been talking to your mum and she made me realise that I have been an idiot_

_D Wadebarrett I couldn't message you, it hurt too much, but I want you to know I think about you all day every day and it gets no better_

_D WadeBarrett I know this is stupid, and I know you have moved on but seeing you tonight made me realise I wish I'd never let you go_

_D god I feel stupid now. Goodnight xxx_

I stared at my phone, "Fucking bastard" I shouted at myself "What a fucking idiot I've been" I needed to speak to her like **now** and I picked up my phone and dialled her number….No answer. I rang again, once again no answer "For god's Sake I bet she's got it on silent" I said to myself so I went on twitter and sent the most forceful tweet I could think up.

_ CometoLife FGS WOMAN PICK UP YOUR PHONE! I DON'T CARE THAT ITS 5AM JUST DO IT!_

I hoped this would do the trick, and I dialled one last time counting the seconds.

"Hey" and obviously sleepy voice greeted on the other end of the phone "Don't you know some of us are trying to sleep?"

I wish she could see the wide smile that I had on my face right now "Well how rude" I smiled to myself "sleeping is boring, talking to me is more interesting"

I heard her laugh softly "It's good to hear your voice" she admitted "seems like forever and not only two days"

"Yeah I know. Look Lisa im so sorry I didn't message you it was just…."

"You don't need to explain" she replied quickly.

"Yeah I do" I interrupted "I found leaving you harder than I ever thought I would I was so confused,. But I know that since I've been home I've picked up that phone a thousand times wanting to call but something stopped me, I didn't know whether you would want to hear from me and I didn't want to interrupt your life"

"Why on earth would you think that?" she sounded genuinely surprised

"It's just I thought you would move on, it was just a business arrangement to you"

There was silence on the end of the phone

"Lisa?" I asked

"It was never **ever** just a business arrangement to me Stu. Never"

"Oh Lisa" I started. A crazy idea came to me and I voiced it immediately. Look, I have a plan. Don't interrupt me till I've finished promise me?"

"I promise" I heard her say

"Come over to me" I knew it was mad yet I just wanted to, I need to, see her "You can get flights every day to Tampa, and I promised I was going to get you here to see me win Money In The Bank"

"You're going to win?"

"Yep I am" I smiled to myself at the happiness in her question "But I want you here to see it. All I know is that I want to see you. I don't think we will know about anything else until we are back together again, face to face but let's at least give it a try?"

"I don't think I can afford…." She began but I interrupted her.

"Don't worry about money I will pay for anything, without you I wouldn't be here so think of it as my thank you gift to you"

"I can't…."

"Yes you can!"Will you come?" I asked

"Of course I will" she laughed down the end of the phone "there is a flight out Wednesday morning which gets in at one pm. Is that okay?

"Lisa you are a fast worker" I laughed feeling elated all of a sudden

"Of course" she replied smoothly and I could hear the happiness in her voice as well

"Okay I will send you the money over, book your flight and I will be there to meet you on Wednesday"

"Okay. Now can a woman get some sleep?"

"Yes yes yes" I replied and I started to say goodbye "Oh Lisa?" I said before I put the phone down "I can't wait to see you"

"Same here" she said quietly and I hung up.

"Love you" I whispered as I stared at the phone, hoping that one day I would get to tell her that myself


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: New beginnings**

The day after Stu left was one of the hardest of my life. My mum had invited me over for dinner knowing how I would feel but I literally couldn't take more than a couple of mouthfuls

"You need to eat something" she insisted; I knew she was right, of course but I just couldn't face it I felt sick every time I put anything near my mouth

"I know but I just can't face it at the minute" I admitted. I excused myself from the table and went to lie down in my old bedroom face in my pillow as I cried another set of tears, I didn't think I would have any left to cry. I stared at my phone, no messages, no tweets it was though I was invisible to him now, someone in his past that he had no time for anymore. My mum came into the room

"Still no word from him?" she asked

"No" I managed to choke out

"Give him time" she reasoned "he is probably finding this difficult as well, you know what men are like"

"No. He's back to the life he knows now, no time to message unimportant people like me"

"Stop it Lisa" my mum shouted at me "it was obvious how much you meant to each other, you were just too stubborn to let it out and express yourself"

"Mum I don't need a lecture" I pleaded

"Im not lecturing you but you need to snap out of this. He will be in touch when he is ready, and if he isn't then you need to move on"

Although a part of my mind new she was right this really wasn't helping "I know mum, I am trying"

"Are you watching the show tonight?" she asked suddenly. It made me smile that my mum knew when Raw was on now, and had even watched some of it

"Im not sure. I want to watch to see if he's back but I don't know whether I will find it too hard"

"Just watch it" she said softly "you never know, you may find out something that may give you hope"

"Not going to happen" I insisted. In the end though I knew I wouldn't be able to resist watching, I never could;

I got home about eleven pm and spent the next couple of hours on the phone with Molly. She was really good at picking me up off the floor and by the time two am rolled around I was actually looking forward to watching the show. The Raw credits rolled and I watched in anticipation for what the night would bring; As usual it was a bit of a let-down and I spent my time texting Molly. _She was used to it by now_ I thought to myself. The final thirty minutes came and went, and the final segment was a battle royal between Smackdown superstars to determine the last Money In The Bank contestant. I was confused to see that Stu wasn't there

"WTF" I messaged Molly "Why isn't he in this?"

"I don't know" she replied "perhaps he isn't ready"

"Maybe" I replied slightly worried now. What if he'd lapsed back into his self-loathing ways.

"Fucking Heath Slater!" I shouted to myself when the ginger-haired tosser won the match. I couldn't believe it. All of a sudden a man ran out of the crowd and attacked him from behind; He beat Heath so badly that blood was running from his head.

"Fucking hell this is brutal" I thought to myself and then looked more closely. I saw a familiar face on my TV

"Fucking hell" I text Moly. I was saying that a lot tonight

"You okay?" she replied

"Yeah" I managed to message back however the tears were starting to fall again. The man id left behind twenty four hours ago was back on my TV, where I could see him once again, and I was flooded with so many different emotions it was unbelievable.

I half listened to his speech not taking it in, and then he was gone. Gone from the camera, gone from the stage, and gone from my sight.

"Did you hear what he said?" Molly wrote to me

"Sort of" I replied "Standard heel promo" I responded

"JFC Lisa rewind it and listen again" She insisted "And tell me that it wasn't directed to you"

My heart started thumping; she must be wrong I thought but I rewound my TV anyway and listened more closely this time.

_ "…..No that's wrong I do that for me and one other person who is a thousand times better than every single person in the building…."_

I didn't listen to anymore, my head was buzzing. W_hy did he do that? I thought to myself. And if it was directed at me then why haven't I heard from him?_

"What do I do Molly?" I asked my best friend

"I don't care" she replied "Just bloody do something woman"

I laughed at the message despite the way I was feeling and I did the one thing that came naturally to me and turned to Twitter. I sent a general message to him at first and then sighed and wrote a series of Direct Messages telling him how much I was missing him, that I thought about him every day and that I had found it too hard to message him knowing how far he was away. _I can't do any more than this_ I thought to myself, and trudged off to bed mentally and physically exhausted;

I don't know what made me wake up about an hour later but I woke with a start and saw that my phone was flashing red

"Fuck" I thought and grabbed blindly at it. I had had four missed calls "**Fuck**" I said out loud and looked at Twitter

"FGS ANSWER YOUR PHONE WOMAN" a message from Stu read. I looked at the time; it had only just been sent. My phone began to buzz again, and I saw the name of the caller. I stared at it like it was an alien being for a second, and then with shaking hands I picked up it up

"Hey" was all I managed to say it took all my strength not to bawl right then just from the sound of his voice.

"Hey a familiar voice spoke to me

"Don't you know some of us are trying to sleep" I said good naturedly

"Sleep is boring talking to me is more interesting" he insisted joking. All at once I felt myself relax. He really did have a great effect on me.

"It's good to hear your voice" I said almost to myself "seems like forever and not only two days"

"Yeah I know" he said "Look Lisa I'm so sorry I didn't message it was just…."

I interrupted him not wanting to hear his excuses but he carried on anyway

"I found leaving you harder than I ever thought I would I was so confused, but I know since I've been home I've picked up my phone a thousand times wanting to call but something stopped me. I didn't know whether you would want to hear from me and I didn't want to interrupt your life"

"Why on earth would you think that?" I couldn't believe he would think that, and when he told me he thought it was only a business arrangement I could have punched him. _Why are men so oblivious to everything _I thought to myself? I took a deep breath, composed myself and then replied "It was never ever just a business arrangement to me Stu, never"

I could practically hear the frustration in his voice then. It was as though he had realized he'd got me all wrong there and then "Look, I have a plan. Don't interrupt me till I've finished promise me?"

My heard beat a little faster but I promised him all the same

"Come over to me" I nearly dropped the phone at this point "You can get flights every day to Tampa, and I promised I was going to get you here to see me win Money In The Bank"

"You're going to win?" I whispered not trusting myself to say anymore

"Yep I am. But I want you here to see it. All I know is that I want to see you, I don't think we will know anything else for sure until we are back together again, face to face but let's at least give it a try?"

I almost screamed at this point. There was only one snag to this plan "I don't think I can afford…."

"Don't worry about money I will pay for anything, without you I wouldn't be here so think of it as my thank you gift to you"

"I can't…." I tried to say. Once again he cut me off

"Yes you can!" He insisted "will you come?"

"Of course I will" I laughed glad that he couldn't see me bouncing around on the bed in my pyjamas like a giddy teenager. I opened my laptop and within five minutes I had found a flight "there is a flight out Wednesday morning which gets in at 1pm on the same day. Is that ok? I grinned as I said it

"Lisa you are a fast worker!" He laughed at me

"Of course" I retorted

"Okay I will send you the money over. Book your flight and I will be there to meet you on Wednesday" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had so much to do, and so little time to do it. I suddenly felt totally exhausted.

"Okay, now can a woman get some sleep?" I asked him not really wanting to put the phone down, though knowing I should if I was going to have a chance to get everything sorted tomorrow.

"yes yes yes " he replied and we said our goodbyes "Oh Lisa?" I heard him say as I was about to press the end button "Can't wait to see you" I was slightly disappointed at the lack of those three little words. _Baby steps_ I told myself with a grimace

"Same here" I replied and ended the call "I love you" I whispered to the phone knowing that he couldn't hear me…yet

The next day was full of barely organized chaotic madness. My mum was really happy for me, Stu had sent over far more money than I needed telling me to give some to Simon to tide him over while I was away. Simon was understandably happy about this

"How long will you be away?"

"Not sure! I replied to Simon "A week maybe"

"That's not worth you going" he laughed "Don't worry about me if it's longer, I have plenty of money now"

I was grateful that everyone was happy for me because I was still nervous what awaited me over in Tampa; I knew I needed to just take it as it comes but I couldn't bear for things to be different between us; Stu kept texting me and tweeting me over the day, I knew he was working so I couldn't really speak to him but the messages were enough; I smiled at his latest tweet. "Trouble comes back tomorrow, preparing for madness and lots of laughter"

_ wadebarrett TROUBLE! Who are you on about!_

_ CometoLife I don't know what you mean….._

_ wadebarrett humph, you wait!_

I laughed at our conversation, I was so excited to see him I had butterflies in my stomach and I was almost bouncing off the walls when it was finally time to set off for my early morning flight to Tampa. I gave Simon a quick hug as he trooped off to bed

"Don't mess it up this time" he insisted and I just looked at him with a grin

"I won't" I promised and once the taxi arrived I texted Stu to let him know I was on my way.

"Can't wait! See you there, just driving home to sleep for a couple of hours; text me when you land xxxxxxxxx" He sent back

The kisses at the end made me smile "Will do" I replied and put my phone away

Now I have to say right now I hate flying so my nervousness at getting on the plane took away from the excitement I had when I thought about seeing Stu again. The stewardess looked at my face with a knowing look of her own as I sat in my first class seat.

"Nervous flyer?"

"Very" I replied warily.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked and I took one gratefully. I picked at my food not really eating it, and even tried to watch an in-flight film. Regardless of everything I tried by the time we were getting ready to land I was a nervous wreck;

"You meeting someone out there?" the stewardess asked

"Yep" I smiled giddily and she chuckled at me

"Ah I've seen that look before. I hope you have a wonderful time with him"

Thank you" I smiled at her feeling suddenly even more nervous. We landed safely and I went through the usual lines at customs and then went to the baggage claim area.

"My bags are always fucking last" I muttered to myself as I set myself up for a long wait. After ten minutes I took out my phone and sent Stu a quick message. It read "waiting for my bags, always last" All I got back was "hahahahah" I wondered what was so bloody funny about that!

**Finally** my bags arrived and I grabbed them hurriedly and began to walk towards the arrivals exit. My legs nearly turned to jelly because I knew that the man I loved was waiting for me on the other side. _How would he feel when he saw me, would he even like me still_? My bravery left me halfway to the exit and I had to stop to compose myself. _This is stupid _I thought. _He's just the man I spent the last five weeks with_. With that thought I strode forward out the door to face whatever my future held.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Decisions Made For Better Or Worse**

I stood at the arrivals gate waiting for the woman I'd let walk away once. I was determined that I wasn't not going to let it happen again. I felt incredibly nervous. I didn't know whether to get some flowers or chocolates. I decided that was too cheesy and I could get her something else but then jewellery may seem too forward. _I never had this problem when I was seeing Victoria_ I thought to myself. Lisa was different though. She wasn't interested in fame, or furthering her career. All she seemed to want was to make me happy, and although I had messed it up more than once I was determined to make it up to her. I looked my watch. It had been thirty minutes since she had landed. My phone buzzed

"Waiting for bags, mine are always fucking last" she wrote, I almost snorted with laughter. W_e are far more alike than we give ourselves credit for _I thought. I sent her a quick text back and stood, waiting. I rocked back and forth on the soles of my feet and started to get incredibly nervous. _What if she didn't feel the same when we saw each other again_ I started to doubt myself.

As the seconds ticked by I could have ran out the airport right there and then. _This is stupid_ I thought to myself. I knew this woman better than I knew anyone so why on earth would I be nervous meeting her. I never used to be. The thing is I didn't say it aloud but I knew. Suddenly I had something riding on this meeting. This wasn't the weekly meetings at Costa Coffee, this meant a whole lot more; This woman meant the world to me, I could see that now, and although I knew that being with her wasn't going to be easy I knew I had to try;

I started to fidget as people began to filter out of the arrivals gate. The time was drawing closer to when I would see her face again. I genuinely couldn't wait! More and more people exited arrivals and split off into different directions some meeting loved ones until there were very few people left, milling through slowly. I began to get impatient, I just wanted to see her; One again the doors opened and I looked expectantly only to be disappointed when a family walked through.

Then I saw her, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked tired, but that wasn't surprising. I didn't think I had slept properly in about a week. I could see her looking round for me. Our eyes met and it took all of my self-control not to run over and just pull her into my arms. We must have looked like a couple of idiots because we both stopped and just stared at each other. My heart thumped wildly in my chest. I smiled at her and she smiled back and we walked towards each other.

The knots in my stomach grew to the point I thought they were going to consume me. I wasn't sure what to do, whether I should just say hello or give her a friendly hug or just throw caution to the wind and just kiss her. _Seriously what the hell was wrong with me, snap out of it! _I told myself. We finally met in the middle of the airport and just looked at each other.

"God it's good to see you" Lisa spoke after several minutes of us just staring at each other. _Christ we must look like the village idiots _I thought to myself with a groan. I sighed aloud with relief though at someone else breaking the tension.

"And you" I replied, it just seemed so pathetic and I knew that, cringing. I looked back at her expectantly.

Lisa started laughing "God look at us pair" I began to laugh as well. All of a sudden, she leapt at me giving me a huge grin as she pulled me into a big hug.

"I've missed you so much" I admitted squeezing her tightly.

"Not as much as I have missed you" she said with a smile and our eyes met again. Her eyes were hooded as she glanced down to my lips. I brushed my hand across her face, feeling a hundred different emotions. I kissed her gently on the lips, pulling away after a second to make it her choice.

She smiled "let's take this slowly" she said carefully "I don't want to be in a position where I have to walk away from you ever again"

"Not going to happen" I replied and kissed her gently again

"I hope not" she said pulling back with a grin when we came up for air a minute later "But I just want to get used to being with you again if that makes sense, not rush into anything that we might regret, okay?"

"Okay" I said not telling her that all I wanted to do was get her back to my house and rip her clothes off and spend the rest of the day making love to her. I knew I had to respect what she wanted

"Don't get me wrong" she continued putting her hand on my cheek "There's nothing I'd like better than to get you alone and recreate that first night together. But I just think we need to get comfortable around each other. It's going to be different than what we are used to"

"Yeah I know you're right. Not going to be easy though" I smiled at the challenge.

"Well I want a trip to Busch Gardens first" she laughed

"Oh no!" I groaned "I hate that place"

"How could you. Come on then, I want to see how the other half lives"

I smiled and grabbed her suitcase for her. Then I grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled. We walked out the airport hand in hand. It felt so right and I couldn't believe it had taken me so long to realise how I felt about this amazing woman.

It was only a twenty minute drive back to my house, but in that time we caught up with all the news we both had to share. I told her about the plans for Money In The Bank and she brought me all the news from home.

"Your mum sends her love" she said to me suddenly.

"You've spoken to her?" I asked surprised

"Yeah I messaged her the other day when I knew I was coming over" she said "her exact words were. 'Finally you've both come to your senses!'" she laughed at the memory

"Typical Mum" I smiled shaking my head "I think she always knew we wouldn't be able to keep away from each other"

I finally pulled into my drive, and Lisa got out the car to admire the view

"Wow this is Beautiful" She breathed as she saw the bay beach from my house

"Yeah it is" I replied although I wasn't looking at the beach. I walked around the car and put my arms round her waist; she had her back to me but rested her head against my chest.

"Feels good" she breathed quietly and turned round to look at me. I couldn't have been happier at that moment, I knew we had to take it slowly, but I moved even closer all the same and drew her into a kiss. It was a kiss that began gentle but became more intense at time went on. My hands were glued to my hips and a moan escaped my lips. I knew that my excitement was growing. Lisa broke away from me suddenly and I looked at her confused

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing" she sighed licking her swollen lips, "It's just that I felt so horrible when I woke up and you weren't there. That night we spent with each other has just left me a bit unsure about everything. I know it's stupid because we have been through so much since then but please bear with me, okay?"

I looked at her with affection and nodded. I knew I loved her with all my heart. She was so strong yet so vulnerable "However long it takes" I said as a promise and I meant it

The day went by quickly. We cooked lunch together; it had been so long since I had cooked for someone and it showed! I had to put up with Lisa's gentle teasing about my cooking skills, but we managed to cobble something decent looking together and afterwards sat giggling as we realized it was just about edible!

"Perhaps we need to eat out tomorrow night?" I laughed

"It's your fault" she said smugly "I'm a really good cook"

I raised my eyebrows at her and she just looked at me. We both burst into laughter. _My God it was good to have her back_ I thought to myself

The night wore on and I could tell Lisa was exhausted. We hadn't talked about sleeping arrangements. I had assumed the obvious but when Lisa had said she wanted to take it slow I wondered if I'd gotten it all wrong. We cuddled together on the sofa, our hands wound together, always stealing glances and gentle kisses but nothing more but God did I want more. Midnight rolled around and I found myself falling asleep

"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked softly "Again I just want to lie with you, and feel you next to me"

"That would be good" she mumbled and promptly fell asleep again against my shoulder. I smiled to myself. Not the way I expected our first night to go but simply having her here was good enough for now; I gently picked her up in my arms, and carried her upstairs gently placing her on the bed where she never moved; I took off my shoes and lay gently down beside her, I wrapped my arms around her and gently kissed her neck; she shivered. I smiled to myself, closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep not waking until the morning.

When I did wake, I woke up to brilliant sunshine. I glanced beside me and saw that Lisa wasn't there. I wondered where she had gone. _I guess that is poetic justice for our first morning_; I thought with a smile. She walked into the bedroom. All she had one was one of my shirts and she looked pretty sexy.

"Morning" I smiled at her warmly "How long have you been awake?"

"Well are we talking about the time I woke up thinking I was still watching TV?" She laughed "Or when I woke up to find you softly snoring besides me?"

"I do not snore" I protested with a laugh.

She looked at me bluntly "Believe me you do" She came and lay down beside me, looked straight into my eyes and I was totally lost. I felt like a 16 year old again. She kissed me gently wrapping her arms around me, and I did the same kissing her back;

"This feels good." I whispered to her "Having you here when I wake up feels so right"

"Yes it does" she agreed and kissed me again. We lay there together in each other's arms, limbs entwined just enjoying each other's presence. We both must have drifted back to sleep because when I started up and look at the clock where it showed it was nearly lunch time.

"Im taking you out to dinner tonight" I told her, wanting to show her off to everyone "I know a quiet place that does the most wonderful food"

"Sounds good to me" she said and came to kiss me. The kiss became deeper and I felt both of us both start to lose control as my hands travelled up and down her body. She suddenly broke away but had a mischievous smile on her face. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take not having her

We had a quiet day just enjoying it together until it was time to get ready to go out. I showered and changed and waited for Lisa to do the same. _Typical woman_ I smiled to myself as I sat there waiting for her.

"Okay im ready" She walked into the room. I stared at her like a gaping fish. She looked gorgeous. She had dressed in a short blue dress and matching shoes. Her tanned skin glowed and the smile on her face lit up the room

"Wow, you look beautiful" I said to her as she walked towards me

"Really?"She asked

"Yes really" I said as I grabbed her hands "I'm so lucky to have you"

She blushed and I laughed, I brought her towards me and held her tightly and then kissed her. Her arms wrapped round me bringing me in closer and making the kiss deeper. I began to kiss her neck and she moaned "God that feels good"

It was the first time she hadn't pulled away from me, and I started to explore her curves with my hands. I could feel myself getting aroused. I pulled her in for a deeper kiss, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. We broke for air and looked at each other in a daze.

"Are we going for this meal?" I laughed not wanting to break this moment but hearing our stomachs growling

"Im starving. But I have to say I don't really want to leave"

"Come on" I said reluctantly "we will continue this later"

"You're on" she said and we walked out hand in hand for our first outing as a proper couple

The night was awesome. The meal was great and the company was perfect. I couldn't believe my luck that I had found someone so unbelievably perfect. Our conversation flowed, and we talked about wrestling and both our passions, football. It seemed like only five minutes had passed since we had arrived when our meal was finished and I was paying the bill; I drove steadily back to the house, but instead of going in when we arrived I led her to the beach that was so close. We took off our shoes and walked hand in hand for a short distance before stopping, I grabbed both her hands.

"Lisa I can't believe it has taken me so long to realize how I feel about you. That first day when you walked into my life has turned out to be the best thing that's happened to me. I know I haven't been the nicest person at times, and I know that I have let you down more than once, but please forgive me and understand that I want you with me now, and in the future, and I don't want to ever let you go" I looked at her hopefully

"Stu my feelings haven't changed since the moment I met you" my heart dropped at this, interpreting it differently "I wanted to be with you then, and I want to be with you now and that will never ever change. When I thought I'd lost you I didn't know how I was going to carry on and I never ever want to feel like that again. I have a lot to learn about your life, and I'm worried I won't fit in but as long as you're besides me I don't care"

I smiled at her, and all the self-doubt went away. We held each other close and drew each other into a gentle, slow kiss.

"Shall we go back" I knew I simply needed to be with her right now, no excuses, no doubts

"Yeah" she managed to breathe at me and we walked swiftly back to the house. The anticipation of what was too come was almost too much to bear;

I opened the door before drawing her into another, more intense kiss. We almost fell into the house not wanting to let each other go. I grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. Once we had reached the bedroom we shared I turned to her and gently brushed the hair away from her face, feeling her shiver at my touch. I brushed my lips over her mouth, her lips reaching for me but I wanted to heighten her anticipation and instead ran my lips over her face and across her neck.

I heard her moan and knew that she was mine; I reached for the zipper at the back of her dress, unfastened it and lowered the dress of her shoulders and down to the floor. My eyes drank in the perfect figure that was before me. It took all my self-control not to grab her, rip her underwear off and take her there and then.

"Stu" she breathed "I need you" She said it and then reached for me. I drew her in for a kiss feeling her cool skin beneath me and began to explore every part of her. I felt her undoing the buttons on my shirt and start to feel my bare skin underneath with her nimble hands it was my turn to tremble at her touch.

"Fucking hell" I moaned as she reached down and rubbed her hands over my ever growing arousal. She reached up and grabbed my hair lowering me into a rough kiss as she skilfully undid my jeans and lowered them to the floor. I removed her bra and caressed her breasts until she whimpered with pleasure. I ran my tongue over them until I knew she couldn't cope anymore; I lowered her underwear, and used my hands to heighten her arousal and bring her closer to the edge.

"I need you inside of me" she breathed almost pleadingly into my ear. I lifted her up and her arms wrapped round my neck immediately as I carried her to the bed. I kissed her gently manoeuvring myself on top of her. She clung to me, her hands travelling up and down my back, her nails digging in ever so often making me tremble from her touch. I just couldn't stand it anymore and I thrust inside her entering her deeply. Her back arched as she moaned with pleasure and I began to take her, kissing her roughly as we began to move as one, heightening every sensation, exploring each other with our lips and hands

"Faster" I heard her say and I didn't have to be told twice. My thrusts became deeper and more urgent. I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer but wanted this to last forever. "Fuck" I heard myself cry out as my release came close and I moved in for one last kiss as I exploded inside of her, both of us reaching our release at the same time and then collapsing into each other's arms.

We lay there for a while completely spent lazily kissing each other before I moved to lay down by her side. I brushed the side of her face knocking some strands out of the way never wanting this night to end

"That's sealed it then" I smiled

"Sealed what?" she smiled back regarding me quizzically.

"That you're mine and im never ever going to let you go"

"Is that right?" she moved in for another kiss "I may change my mind if you snore again tonight"

I laughed and pulled her against my side "Nope you're never getting away"

We lay in each other's arms but there was one thing I needed to say to her before I went to sleep

"Lisa" I said softly. She looked up me "I love you" I told her my heart beating wildly

She looked up at me and gave me the most wonderful smile I have ever seen

"I love you too. I have for a very long time"

I drew her in close, and eventually I heard her breathing regulate into more even intervals and I knew she had fallen asleep. I lay there my fingers running through her hair until I felt myself drifting off; This had been the most perfect night, and the first of many I promised her and myself. I loved this woman with all my heart and soul. Suddenly a plan came to me, and I had only a few days to put it into action


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

I could not have felt prouder as I took my place at the ramp in St Louis for Money In The Bank. This was the culmination of much hard work for Stu, and at last tonight he was going to get his reward; Randy's wife Sammy stood beside me, Randy was going to be a surprise entrant tonight after his suspension had been lifted the day before; She had been my source of strength over the last couple of days and she could see my excitement growing.

"I remember the first time I saw Randy wrestle live" she reminisced "I was so proud of him, how far he had come"

I smiled over her "I can't tell you how proud I am" I gushed "And I just can't wait to see him"

She laughed as she watched my excitement grow as I waited for the match to begin.

I enjoyed the Raw match and I have to admit that I was really happy when Nick won it. He had been a favourite of mine for a long time, and to see the happiness on his face when he picked up the briefcase really made me grin like a Cheshire cat; He walked back down the ramp and saw me cheering for him and he winked at me, smiled and then walked to the back; Randy came out to a huge pop and won his match which made Sammy happy and then it was time for the Smackdown match. I cheered at everyone that came out just enjoying the moment until we got to the last one and I knew who this was.

Stu's music hit and I felt a lump in my throat. He appeared at the top of the ramp and I couldn't help but yell in delight to the amusement of Sammy but I didn't care; He walked down the ramp, and to everyone you would assume he was staring straight ahead but I could see his eyes darting left and right looking for me. Eventually I saw him spot me and I saw the slightest of smile on his face as he walked past me and into the ring.

The match was one of the best I'd seen. With a lot of high flyers in the match it was always going to be that way. Finally it ended with Stu and Cody as the two left at the top of the ladder. They traded punches, and I winced as one caught Stu in the face but eventually he got the upper hand and knocked Cody off the ladder completely. A roar went up through the crowd as they anticipated that Stu was going to win the match.

I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes as he unhooked the briefcase and sat on the ladder hugging it tightly; I saw the joy in his eyes, the smile on his face and I thought about how it couldn't get any better than this. He celebrated with the crowd as the show came to an end and he eventually left the ring and walked slowly down the ramp. He stopped as he got to where I was and came over, hugged me tightly and gave me the biggest kiss on the lips; I whispered to him "You did it"

He looked at me and whispered "no we did it" and I guess he was right. He started to move away and then said to me "Meet me in the back" and walked quickly away. I didn't have to be told twice and me, Sammy and Alanna walked to the top area of the ramp eventually getting there through the crowd. We showed our passes to be allowed into the backstage area and walked into a hive of activity. Nick was there smiling with everyone.

"Congratulations Nick" I said warmly as I walked past. He winked at me "Thanks Lisa" but there was only one person I was focused on finding and soon enough I saw him looking at me with a grin on his face. He had already showered and changed.

I literally ran up to him and threw my arms around him; "I'm so proud of you" I said, singing his praises. He smiled at me and then led me into one of the empty locker rooms; He locked me in a tight embrace and kissed me deeply before looking back and locking his eyes with mine.

"Lisa" he started "Five months ago I didn't know what my future held. I was depressed, angry and hated the world. But then you walked into my life and turned it upside down. I never realized then but I think I always knew that I was never going to let you go. I felt happy when you were around me, and lost when you weren't. I couldn't wait to see you every time we met up, and felt like a teenager the night before. You make me laugh, you make me feel things I have never felt before, I can't wait to make love to you at night, but I am as happy when we just lie in the dark talking about football. What I want to say is that I never want to have a future that doesn't have you in it. I couldn't last a day without you now"

I knew I had tears falling down my face at this point and I didn't care. I saw him reach for something out of his pocket and he dropped to one knee I gasped, my mind racing.

"Marry me Lisa?" He asked and I saw his hands trembling. My heart just exploded. Here is the man of my dreams asking to marry me. I never thought it would ever happen to me and I almost screamed when I responded "Yes of course I will" He took the sapphire ring out the box slid it carefully on to my finger and drew me in for another kiss.

"I love you so much" I said through the tears and kisses as I held him tightly.

"I love you too Lisa" he replied with a wide grin.

We heard people cheering and saw some of his good friends on the roster peeking through the door. We both laughed and shared a joyful look before walking towards them hands entwined. I knew that I had finally found my place in life and I was never ever going to let it go…..


End file.
